


Worlds Collide

by pandorasboxofsecrets



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Magic, Mentions of Rape, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, missing identity, powers, unplanned parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasboxofsecrets/pseuds/pandorasboxofsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm supposed to believe that I'm some Princess from another dimension with magical powers and you and your warrior sister have come to take me back to said dimension so I can stop rage filled trained killers, who are mostly teens, from ripping apart their parents and going to war with some mad scientists you call Mountain Men?" Her eyebrow rose even as she spoke.</p><p>"Well, some of that isn't totally correct, but basically. First, should't you attend to the crying infant down that corridor of darkness?" Was her answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How The Hell Did You Fit Through My Window?

**Author's Note:**

> Second story on ao3, but it's going to be running at the same time as my other one. I hope you like this one as well.

Clarke sat down on her couch slowly, so as not to jostle the sleeping baby in her arms. With a sigh, she leaned her head back onto the soft coshions, willing herself to stay awake another half hour, just to wait for Raven to get home to call her. 

God, she missed the days of going out with her friends at night to hang out, or just out in general when she didn't have to worry about Amara crying about the noise or if she was hungry or thirsty or had gas or couldn't sleep...

It was a long list, but just looking out her window into the darkness of night was enough the Clarke chills, make her want to scream for anybody to help her, save her. Last time she did that she opened her door to two male cops at two in the morning asking "are you alright, ma'am? You're neighbours head you screaming and thought you needed help?" Once she explained that she was just having a nightmare they left her. She had hidden behind her door like a coward. Disgusted that she couldn't face anyone at that moment, not Monty or Raven or her mother. Definitely not her mother. Her mother had been supportive through out all of this, but Clarke could see it in her eyes, this decision had disappointed her, as usual.

But, that was three months ago and the night terrors seemed to have calmed down to only four nights a week. Now Clarke was awoken those other three nights by Amara, crying out to be held by her young (and very overwhelmed) mother. Her three month old certainly loved attention at all hours of the day and night and must have thought it her mission to keep Clarke awake. 

Clarke was both irritated with the lack of sleep and the complaints from her not-so-very-understanding-new-neighbours, and thankful that she didn't have to sleep, where he could come again and again and again to take whatever he wanted and tare her down overnight with his crazed laugh and rough hands and dark pits for eyes. 

Shaking her blonde curls to get away from the memories that still plagued her, Clarke noticed that Amara had woken up and decided to rip her mothers hair out. Amara looked up at Clarke, with her soft hazel eyes that still made her gasp from time to time. Clarke smiled nonetheless, softly grabbing her daughters chubby hand and bringing it to her lips. Clarke peppered it with kisses, causing Amara to squirm. It was apparent that both mother and daughter didn't like o be touched unless they initiated the contact.

Sighing, Clarke stood, gathering her precious baby in her loving arms and headed towards the bathroom. It was time for Amara's bath. This was the perfect time anyway, when she had just awoken and was still in the daze of sleep that kept her still and uninterested in her mother's attempts to clean her. After ten minuets, Amara was washed and dried. Now she was wanting food. Clarke had been able to pick on her daughters want for food by the way she pouted and seemed to cling her breasts, almost willing the milk to come through Clarke's shirt and into her small mouth. 

"Almost there baby girl," Clarke softly spoke as she lifted her shirt, juggling Amara in her other free arm. As soon as Clarke's breast was free, Amara latched on quickly, suddenly too awake for her own good. "Wanna slow down, sweetie? You'll give yourself a tummy ache." Amara had taken to glaring at Clarke while she nursed, which Clarke either ignored or tried to make her daughter smile or at the very least stop glaring at the one who feed her. The important word here being tried.

She knew that Amara had a soft spot for her, as whenever a man served her or spoke to her or came near her, Amara would either throw up in their direction or cry until they left her mother alone. It was an odd relationship, considering that Amara didn't seem to like anyone, especially Clarke. But when she needed her mother or when her mother needed her they were always there. 

Clarke had taken leave from her hospital job over a year ago and was currently sitting comfortably on her grandmothers inheritance, refusing to take her mother's money that was always seem to be thrown at her. She knew her mother simply wanted to help support her granddaughter, but Clarke felt like somewhere along the line, Diana only wanted to give her money now to get something from her only daughter later.

Maybe that was the reason she had adopted Clarke in the first place, to use her in her later years. Adoption and not knowing who your parents were or the reason they gave you away was the only reason Clarke had refused to give Amara up. She knew what it was like to wonder and search and turn up empty handed, to feel like nobody wanted you and give no reason as to why.

Clarke looked back down at her baby, who had finished her meal and was looking at the window, cranking her head in an uncomfortable looking angle. "Alright, Mara. Lets get you to bed, huh?" Amara, who felt Clarke move to cover herself again, lifted her hand to rest on Clarke's cheek, stilling her mother. Clarke closed her eyes and moved her mouth to kiss the tiny palm there. 

Lifting her own left hand, Clarke matched up the birth mark that looked like three different hands grasping a circle. It was odd to Clarke that her daughter would have the exact same birthmark in the exact same place as her. Maybe Clarke's birth mother or father had the same birthmark? 

"Okay, Mara. Bedtime, cause Mummy can tell that you're very sleepy, right?" Amara blinked in response, unamused. "Well okay then." Clarke took her daughter back into their shared room and laid her baby down. She stayed with the baby until she fell asleep and when she left the room she softly closed the door, knowing how easy it was the wake Amara. 

Clarke headed to the kitchen to grab an apple and then go to bed herself when the phone rang. Smiling, Clarke picked up the phone thinking it was going to be Raven.

"Hey, Mara just went down. Nice timing," Clarke told the phone as she lifted herself onto the counter. She frowned when there wasn't any response. "Raven? Is this a joke? Cause it really isn't funny." Before she could say anything else she heard someone mutter something into the phone. Before they finished Clarke slammed the phone down, ending the call, realizing who ever was on the other line was a man. With heavy breaths Clarke backed away from the counter island and dropped to the floor near the sink, eyes suddenly heavy and limbs unable to move. 

Clarke must have hit her head on something, cause she could have sworn that a swirling _something_ appeared in her small apartment living room, pushing the couch aside a bit. She saw four people jump through the green swirling _thing_ and look around her small home before setting their sights on her. Their clothes were dark and their footfalls were heavy and they were _men_ and one of them knocked over a vase which shattered loudly and-

Amara stared to cry, causing everyone to turn their heads in the direction of Clarke's small helpless baby. 

One man motioned his hand in Amara's direction and gruffly spoke to another man in a language Clarke didn't understand. The man closest to the bedroom started to move towards the closed door and Clarke stiffened. 

"Please, please don't hurt my baby," her words mixed together, slurred and slow. "She's only tiny and you can have anything you want but please don't touch her." Even her tears were slow and long. 

The man who had ordered his follower to check Amara out was crouching beside Clarke, and even though she was unable to move her body her eyes grew at his closeness. A man hadn't bee this close to her in months, not even Monty. She hadn't allowed it. 

"It's not your brat we want, Clarke," he ran his knife over her cheek slowly, cutting just deep enough to make her bleed slightly. But the pain didn't stop Clarke from wondering how the hell he knew her name. He was also speaking English now. "We want you and your-"

"Enough!" A woman cried, bursting through the small window which how by the way? Cause last time Clarke checked, they were five stories up. "Leave her alone or answer to me!" Another man climbed through the window and stood behind the woman, talking to her in the language that Clarke didn't understand. The woman nodded the pulled out twin swords and started to fight all four of the men, as they rushed towards her. 

The man who was behind her slipped past them and moved towards Clarke. He lifted a bottle of something out of his pouch behind him and lifted it to hr lips. Clarke struggled but the man held her close and spoke calmly.

"It's alright, Princess. We're here to help. Please allow us to assist you." Clarke went to tell him where he could shove his dark blue bottle when he brought it to her lips and pinched her nose together, forcing her to swallow the liquid.

Her vision went hazy and the man in front of her seemed to fade away.

"Please...d-don't hurt...my...my baby,"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Princess. You're both in safe hands now." Clarke could however make out his dark brown eyes. Eye that haunt her every night.

"Wait. How the hell did you fit through my window?" Was the last thing Clarke said before everything went black. 


	2. I'm A What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns a little bit about the history of her people. WARNING GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND MURDER THIS IS YOUR WARING TO STOP READING IF THIS KIND OF CONTENT DISTURBS YOU WARNING

Amara. Amara was crying. Clarke could hear her piercing screams from down the hall. She had to get up, check on her baby. But her arms were so heavy, legs felt like lead and she couldn't even open her eyes. What was going on. Normally it didn't matter how tired Clarke was, when she heard her baby crying to be comforted she was there within seconds. But now she couldn't even move because that douche made her drink-

Wait. There was a man in her house. Not just a man but _men_ and they were headed for Amara and she couldn't get up and her baby was going to get hurt and she couldn't do a thing about it. 

Forcing her eyes to open just the slightest, Clarke saw she was on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She froze when she heard footsteps around her. 

"Belomi, Prisessa weoken. Pretta ista wekrom ista?" She heard a feminin voice talk in soft whispers. She still didn't know what the hell they were saying. Maybe it was a form of German? Russian perhaps. Fuck. Clarke knew she should have paid better attention in French class. 

"Werotto rechiti asta oiut, Okteivia." At hearing the males voice Clarke was able to get into action a lot faster. She opened her eyes so fast the world spun. Oh wait. That was because she had managed to fling her legs over the couch she had been laying on and was now tumbling to the ground. Clarke let out a groan of pain at the feeling of the cold Lino floor against her cheek. 

"Careful Princess. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself, now would you?" Clarke heard the female voice say with a hint of amusement. 

"What do you want?" Clarke slowly brought her arms towards her head to push herself up. "What did you do to me? Why can't I move?" She was becoming more and more frantic with each question that passed through her lips. 

"Here, let me help you." The man from earlier came towards Clarke once she had gained a cross legged sitting position. Clarke held her hands up to guard her face and shield her eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Both the strong man and woman froze at Clarke's outburst. "Please, please don't come any closer." The man noticed Clarke's shaking frame and stopped his advances. Clarke didn't see his eyes narrow. 

"You've been tainted, Princess." He spoke calmly, moving away from the shaking woman on the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner."

"What did you say?" Clarke raised her head a little, still scared that a man was in her home. 

"That you've been tainted. Touched by another with permission to do so." He walked behind the woman, huffing.

"Bell, calm down. We were here to save her. There's nothing we could have done." The woman placed her hand on 'Bell's' shoulder. "She'll be alright now that we're here to protect her."

"Excuse me?" Clarke was wobbling, but she was on her feet. "Protect me? I don't even know who you are or how you go into my home!" It was then that Clarke looked around her apartment and saw it in shambles. 

"Sorry," The woman scratched her neck, nervous about blonde's wide eyes and gaping mouth. "I got a bit carried away, but the Storm Kru maggots are gone. They fled back to the Ice realm licking their wounds like the dogs they are, Princess."

"The Ice _realm_? Storm Kru? _Princess_?" Clarke backed away a little from the duo. "Who are you and what are you talking about?" 

Both intruders dropped to their knees, right hands fisted and placed over their hearts. "Forgive us, Princess. We haven't made it clear as to why we're here." The woman looked up. "I'm Octavia of the Tree Kru and this is my brother, Bellamy of the Ski Kru. We've come to take you home to Ark where you can take you're rightful place as ruler and stop the war that is about to erupt in our kingdom. Bellamy and I are you're royal bodyguards, sent to keep you safe." 

Clarke stood still for a moment before she turned to face the wall. After a minuet she turned back to see that Octavia and Bellamy were still on their knees, looking at her like lost puppies. One hand on her hip and another pointing at the brother and sister she opened and closed her mouth like a fish before speaking. 

"You two are on crack, right?" Octavia's eyebrows furrowed while Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Because that's what it sounds like! Two crack heads break into my apartment, tare it apart, drug me and terrorise my- Amara!" Clarke jumped at her own vice and sped off down the hall.

She flung the bedroom door open and went straight to Amara. Her cheeks were blotchy and eyes screwed shut from so much crying, but opened them slightly when she heard the door open. She seemed to cry harder when she realised that it was her mother and reached for her to pick her up. Clarke scooped the baby up in her arms and rocked back and forth, thankful her daughter was safe.

"I'm so sorry, Mara. Mummy's so sorry she left you alone for so long," Amara had quietened down and decided to burry her face into the stretch of skin when Clarke's neck met her shoulder. "I love you, Mara. I love you so much and I'm so sorry you were alone. I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

"You have a child?" Clarke spun to see Octavia at the threshold. "You named her Amara?" 

"Go away," Clarke walked backwards to put some distance between Octavia and herself. She twisted her body slightly so that Amara was away from Octavia's line of sight. "I'm thankful that you saved my life and my daughter's but you need to stay away from us or I'll call the cops."

"Princess, please you-"

"Stop calling me that!" Clarke's outburst caused Amara to cry a little louder. "I'm not a princess and I'm not going anywhere with you and your...brother. You've got the wrong girl so. Leave. Me. Alone."  
Before anyone could say anything else, Bellamy stormed into the room and stalked towards Clarke. She was trapped between a wall and him. It was happening again. He was reaching for her and it was going to happen again and no one was going to help her.

Brutally, Bellamy pulled Clarke's left wrist to see the birthmark there. He turned back to  and showed her. "This conforms that you are indeed the missing Princess. You have to come back to Ark with us if you want to live. This dimension isn't safe any longer."

"This dimension? You're kidding right?" Bellamy's face portrayed no amusement. "You're not kidding, are you?"

"Why would we joke about the safety of the only one who can stop out world from being destroyed?" Octave asked as she stepped into the small space. "You're the only one who can save us all. Your mother sent us because she knew you were in danger."

"My mother? Yeah right," Clarke walked around Bellamy and sat on her bed, Amara still in her arms quiet now but still clutching Clarke like a life line. "My mother probably died in a hole years ago. She gave me up probably so she could do drugs or sell herself."

"Queen Abigail is kind and compassionate and always putting the need of her people before the need of herself!" Octavia argued, somewhat angered.

"If this Queen Abigail is so valiant, why would she send her daughter away, and not just away, but into another dimension to be found in a box under the freeway? Cause that doesn't sound like kindness to me." Clarke couldn't believe that she was hearing this crap. Her birth mother was dead. She had to be. Because if she wasn't why did she never come back for her?

Bellamy's hands curled into fists. "I was four when she sent you here. My mother was her companion. It was the hardest thing I have ever seen any woman do. Give up her only child to keep her safe," Bellamy crouched onto the floor, glaring at his boots. "Your mother loved you moth then life itself. But she knew that if you stayed, you'd have been slaughtered."  
  
"Twenty-two years ago, Ark was under attack. It still is, but it's grown stronger. Anyway. Soldiers from the Northern realm, the Ice realm had rallied in numbers from the South, dragging the people of the Feire Kru to fight with them, threatening to destroy their home if they didn't fight with them." Octavia looked at Bellamy before continuing. "Queen Abigail gave birth to you the night they marched on Ark. Within hours hundreds of people were murdered in cold blood. Bellamy's father among them." Clarke spared a glance at Bellamy. He had moved to stand and look out the window.

"Princess," Clarke turned to Octavia. "My mother was helping with your delivery, three months pregnant herself. Bellamy we there, trying to help and be close with our mother during the attack. King Jake stood outside the door, determined to keep both of you safe. He saw you once, before Queen Ersillia, the Ice Queen cut his head off. My mother swears the entire twelve realms heard your mother cry and felt his death in their hearts."

"My mother," Bellamy started, voice rough with emotion. "She told me to hide in the closest and not to come out no matter what I heard and through herself the Queen and her new born baby. Ersilla sliced her open like a fish, killing the baby inside her. I still remember the blood. There was too much blood for a new born to see, only seconds old. But, Queen Abigail pushed Ersilla out of the room, and held her off with a magic boundary. She said her goodbyes and put you through a portal into this dimension, covered in the blood of you father."

"She healed out mother before expelling the last of her magic to throw the people of the Ice and Feire realms out." Octavia continued. "She's powerless now. Unable to use any magic. No one's been able to travel through the other realms in twenty-two years."  
"But now the boundary's breaking for unknown reasons. Something's shifted, changed in the royal family." Bellamy eyed Amara dangerously, causing Clarke to tuck her into her arm and bringer closer to her body. "It began to weaken nine or ten months ago. And now that we're here, I can see why. That baby that you hold so dear, had did she come about?"  
Clarke glared, shifting closer to the pillows and further away from Bellamy. "She came about in an ally."

"So you were tainted." Octavia whispered. "I thought Bellamy didn't really mean it."

"As your protectors it's out duty to keep you safe, and that baby is threatening that safety." Bellamy drew his sword and walked towards Clarke and Amara. 

"Wait! Bell!" Octavia rushing in front of a now standing Clarke. "You can't kill her! Can't you feel the magic energy coming off her? She could be the solution to everything."

"She's not a true heir, O. She's a stain on the Griffin house that must be removed."

"Like hell!" Clarke walked back. "There is no way I'm letting you touch my baby! Amara hasn't down anything wrong!" 

Bellamy stopped at hearing the baby's name. "Amara? You called her Amara?" 

"Yes...why?"

"Amara was the crown Princess's name. It's your name!"

"What? I'm not called Amara. I'm Clarke. Clarke Sydney.

"That's what they called you? Clarke? You're Amara Griffin, Princess of Ark not Clarke of Ark." 

"Oh that sounds terrible." Octavia mumbled, but quickly changed her tune when she saw Clarke's angered expression. "I mean...who doesn't love a princess with a fun name, right?"

"Okay, for the last time, I'm not a princess, I live in this dimension and always have. I don't have any magic powers and neither does my three month old daughter. So please go away and leave us alone." Clarke was tired and just wanted these people gone and to leave her alone. 

"Please Princ-Clarke," Octavia turned to face the blonde. "Let me prove that it's you we've been searching for and and if not, we will wipe your memory of tonight so it'll have never happened. Please?"

Clarke stared at the younger girl's eyes until she gave in. "Fine," She huffed, sagging in defeat, while ovate high five herself. "But, he," Clarke pointed at Bellamy. "Has to wait outside and Amara stays with me."

"That's fine." Octavia proceded to push Bellamy out of the bedroom while Clarke placed Amara in her crib, smiling at her. "It's only for like ten minuets Bell, just guard incase those dogs come back, okay?" Before he answered Octavia shut the door in his face.

She turned shyly towards Clarke and motioned her to lay down on the bed. "Sorry about him. He's been protecting the Queen and the royal house all his life. He's just passionate about it. He really wouldn't have harmed Princess Amara." Octavia wet her hands from a water satchel that hung on her back and placed her hands near Clarke temples. 

"Really? Cause it looked like to was going to slit my baby's throat from where I was standing." Clarke glared at the ceiling, her eyelids feeling head suddenly.

"You just need to relax, Princess. That's the only way to see you're memories. Just be calm."

"Calm. I can be calm. And relaxed. Totally relaxed."

Suddenly, Clarke could see herself riding a bike for the first time, falling and scraping her knee. She smiled and went to reach former crying self when she was taken away and was int he orphanage. Diana was there, picking her up and inspecting her like a horse. Now a stranger with directly in her face, speaking, but Clarke couldn't understand him.

Then there was another man and a woman, looking down at her. The woman's hair was brown and sweaty, like she'd just gone through birth. The man had a crown and was smiling so brightly at her, like she was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Then his head was gone and she was bathed in his blood as it sprayed like a hose from his neck. The woman screamed and dropped Clarke onto the bed, kneeling beside the body, still spraying blood onto the sheets and stone floor. Clarke saw another woman push a small boy who's eyes were caught on the headless man's body into a closet. 

Clarke turned her head and saw a woman with pail skin and white hair swing her sword at the woman beside the body, but was stopped by the other, slicing her stomach open. Clarke watched at the fetus fell from the open wound, along with so much more blood. 

Clarke sat bolt up right, gasping for breath. That couldn't be in her head. It had to be fake.It wasn't her memory. It wasn't. But it was and it was replaying over and over and over and it was worse then anything she'd ever seen or read or heard in her life because it was real and those were her first moments of being alive and it was horrible. 

Clutching her hands to her head Clarke will herself to not cry, but she couldn't. Because it was real and she saw her father get decapitated and was sprayed in his blood and it was _real_ and she couldn't pretend it wasn't. She couldn't help but cry and curl her fingers into her hair and pull. 

"Princess?" She snapped her head up to see Octavia's eyes. They were normal, unaffected. "Are you alright?" She awkwardly placed a hand on Clarke's back and rubbed soothing circles there. 

"Did-didn't you s-see that-that?" Clarke hiccuped. "It was h-h-horrible. And i-it was my fir-first memory."

"Didn't see it, Princess. I can only guide the mind to where it needs to go." Octavia frowned. "You saw what Bellamy was telling you about earlier, right?" Clarke nodded. "Oh, Princess. I'm so sorry."

"Can you t-take it out? Or ma-make it s-stop?" Octavia cast her eyes downwards. "O-oh. Okay."

Before either girl could say anything else, Bellamy opened the door in a hurry. "We need to go. Now. Get Princess Clarke and Princess Amara."

"What's wrong? Whats going on?" Clarke asked as Octavia brought her to her feet. She walked over and grabbed Amara softly, placing her in Clarke arms.

"What is it Bell?" Octavia asked, digging around her satchel before pulling out a prism that glowed green. 

"Reapers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the Ice Queen's name isn't Ersilla, but I just needed something here, so sorry.


	3. Is This Really The Way To My Mythical Homeland?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARING STRONG VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGES USED IN THIS CHAPTER WARING

"Reaper?" Clarke asked as she walked behind Bellamy, Octavia on their heals, sword drawn. "What are reapers?"  
  


"Where did you see them on the holoscope?" Octavia ignored her princess and focused on her brother. 

 

"Last time I looked about three blocks away, but you know how fast those fuckers move." Bellamy placed his hand on the door handle.

 

"First of all," Clarke glared at Bellamy, making him stop and look towards her. His eyebrow raised as he looked at the blonde. "Don't swear in front of Amara, secondly don't ignore me and thirdly what is a reaper?" 

"Well," Octavia started gaining Clarke's attention. "Reapers are-"  
  
Before Octavia could finish, Bellamy gave out a yelp, causing Octavia and Clarke to spin and see a man with piercings all over his face. Though, one side seemed to be falling in on itself, making his dead eyes stand out and seem to be the only thing not sinking in with his rotting flesh. Even from the quick whiff that assaulted Clarke's nostrils, she could smell that his flesh was rotting, or that he'd recently eaten raw meat.

Bellamy slammed the door shut and pressed his back to it, the man on the other side slamming on it so hard that the door way fighting to stay on the hinges. 

"That is a reaper, Princess." Bellamy told Clarke with heavy eyes. He looked over to where Octavia was dragging the couch, grunting at the effort. "Come on, O. You a warrior or what? This reaper is about to come through this fucking-"  
  
"Hey!" Clarke moved to put Amara in her car seat near the kitchen.

"Sorry, Princess," Bellamy grit out, not taking his eyes off Octavia. "Get the couch over her so this reaper can't get in and tare our faces off."  
  


"Sorry but this couch is really heavy. It weighs as much as Lincoln when he's unconscious." Octavia grunted. her feet falling over on them selves with the strain of moving such a heavy object.

"Hold up. That guy wants to tare your faces off? Why?" Clarke moved beside Octavia helping her push the couch and getting it far enough to the door that Bellamy could move before sliding it in front of the door to hold the reaper off for a little longer.

"He doesn't want our faces." Picking up Amara, Clarke walking towards Octavia, who was following Bellamy, who was waling towards the open window. "He's following the orders of Queen Ersilla. She controls the reapers and she wants Ark. And to get Ark all royal members must be killed. Which means he's been sent to kill you and Amara."  
  
"How does he know about Amara?" Clarke clutched the baby tighter to her chest, watching as Bellamy ducked out and onto the fire escape. 

His head poked back in a second later. "He doesn't, but he'll be able to smell it in her blood. And then he'll kill her too," Clarke made a face at him when he stuck his hands through the window. "And where there's one, there's so many more. Give me Princess Amara and then you come through and get her back, Princess." 

Clare clutched Amara closer to her chest, making the baby push against her mother to get away and whine. "Not ten minuets ago, you wanted to kill he and now you expect me to trust you with her?" 

"The door is about to burt open and I can tell you the first thing that reaper goes for will be your baby, so it's either risk dropping her out her and letting her fall to her death, leave her in there with you so you can both die and leave Ark defenceless or give me the Princess for five seconds and live happy lives. What's it going to be?" Bellamy growled at Clarke, thrusting his arms towards Amara who watched Clarke with distain. 

"Fine! Fine! Just down hurt her. She's only small and new and-"  
  
"Fragile. I know, I'm not that much of an idiot, okay?" Bellamy rolled his eyes as Clarke looked at Amara. Clarke bent down to kiss Amara on the head when her daughter decided to sneeze in her mothers face, spraying snot all over her mouth and chin. 

Clarke looked at Bellamy with distain while he tried to hide a smirk. She handed Amara out. "Okay, take her." 

Bellamy took the baby carefully, and it surprised Clarke that she didn't start to scream or cry as soon as Bellamy got a hold of her. In fact, Amara smiled, something she hardly ever did with Clarke. You know, the woman who gave her life? No big deal or anything though.

"You next, Princess." Bellamy held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. Clarke hesitated and looked at his gloved hand. It was huge, his long fingers poking out of the fingerless glove he wore. Those hands were like the ones from when he-

"Princess!" Octavia yelled and Clarke heard the sound of metal clashing, and slicing through skin. Then a howl of pain from the animal like man. Octavia had cut right through his left, hitting the bone and causing the reaper to splash his book onto her (freshly cleaned) white shaggy rug. Clarke looked away when she saw him start  tare off some of his rotted flesh and throw it at Octavia in an attempt to stop her, but he ended up losing his hand. Clarke heard the sickening sound of tendons, skin and bone being cut.

She looked back to Bellamy, who was still holding out his hand, but his eyes were trained on Octavia, fear in his eyes as he watched her battle. He quickly remembered Clarke though and stuck his hand in further for her to grab. She swallowed and looked at him. His eyes held sadness, guilt, fear, anger and pity. He knew when she was hesitating, but he couldn't do anything to help her at eh moment. 

"Princess, you have to take my hand, it's the only way," He saw her eyes flash with fear at his words, then she looked towards Amara. Amara seem to sense her mothers hesitance and reacher her arms out towards her, encouraging her. "Princess Amara needs you." She still hesitated, reaching out slowly. "Come on, Clarke, you must do this. For Ark. For Amara." His words soft, his voice full of care,

Clarke watched him for a second before reaching her hand for Bellamy's. His grip with strong on her, but not overpowering. As soon as Clarke was outside Bellamy handed Amara to her and checked on Octavia. She was hacking the reapers body to bits and making a mess of Clarke's home. He turned back to Clarke with a slight wince. 

"Don't look back, Princess. It's a mess," He sighed. "Octavia tends to get over zealous." 

"I need Amara's baby sling." Clarke realised the only way to get down to the street was climbing down the fire escape, and because it was so old, she would need both her hands to hold on to the rails. And once they were down in the streets, it would be to hard and dangerous to run with Amara in her arms so she'd need the baby sling to slap Amara across her chest or back, depending on which sling she was given. And she told Bellamy just that and where to find them

"But-it's going to-with the-you-fine. I'll grab a baby sling thing and you and Octavia start climbing, okay?" Bellamy started to head back into the apartment, until Clarke caught his sleeve.

"What if another one of those things come for us and you're stuck in there?" Clarke tightened her hold on him slightly. "You could get killed. I don't remember seeing you with any weapons, Bellamy. Expect for that sword that I know you got from Octavia."   
  
Bellamy turned towards her with a smile. "Trust me, I'll be fine. And if not, well it's my job to give my life for the crown."   
  
Octavia join them outside and was given directions to start climbing up.   
  
"Up?" Clarke asked as Octavia started to climb up. "But we'd need to go down to get away, right?" 

"But we want to get to Ark, and to get to Ark, we need to go up, Princess." Octavia smiled down at Clarke and made a silly face at Amara. And guess what Amara responded with. A smile of her own and a giggle. 

"Traitor," Clarke mumbled she pulled her and Amara up. 

Suddenly, there was an explosion of green and purple dusk from Clarke's window. Both women stopped climbing to see if Bellamy was alright. He burst through the dusk, covered in the bright colours of green and purple and screamed, "Climb!" as he started to race up the stairs. Octavia and Clarke had managed to get up two flights of stairs, but still had five to go.

Bellamy caught up quickly, rushing both girls. Clarke tripped, falling, when Bellamy caught her, making her stiffen beyond belief. Octavia looked back and grabbed a crying Amara softly from Clarke's grip and continued running up the stairs.   
  
"I'm sorry Princess, but it'll be a lot faster if I carry you up that stairs." He was already running, seemingly flying, up to the roof. "I know you're uncomfortable, but it's almost over. Just a little longer, Princess." Clarke had clung to his neck as he ran and saw behind him. At least fifteen reapers were running up behind them, burnt with blood oozing out of gashes on their faces, arms, crisp torsos and legs. Had Bellamy done that?  
  
Clarke glanced a the man ( _man_ ) carrying her and saw that he himself had a large cut dancing across his cheek and another large one across his eyebrow. His face was littered with smaller cuts that must be stinging from the cold air rushing onto them. 

Once them mad it to the roof, Bellamy put Clarke on her feet and she immediately jumped away from his hunched over form, trying to catch his breath. She looked to Octavia and started to walk towards her, but stopped when she saw all the reapers lining the roof, watching them with hungry eyes and drooling mouths. 

Octavia had a sword drawn and positioned Amara so that she was slightly out of sight of the reapers. Clarke was frozen, unsure of what to do - what she could do to help the situation, but she was powerless. 

"Bell, we could use some M-A-G-I-C right about now." Octavia shuffled back on her feet, handling Amara to Clarke who gladly took her crying daughter back to comfort her. Amara watched Clarke for a second before nestling into her mothers shoulder, content to left her tears and spit fall onto Clarke's skin.

"One...second, O," Bellamy took a deep breath and straightened up. "Damn. That's a lot of reapers, huh sis?"   
  
"Oh yeah," Octavia smirked. "Think you can handle it, old man?"  
  
"Who are you calling old?" Bellamy stride past Clarke and Octavia, gaining the reapers attention. "Just run, okay. And don't look back."   
  
"What are you-" Before Clarke could finish her question the reaper punched on Bellamy, taring his limbs off like they were nothing, devouring his flesh in a hurry, fighting other reapers for a piece of Bellamy.

Clarke could only watch with horror in her eyes at the sight of blood and bone and carnage before her. She was about to scream when Octavia brought a hand to her mouth.   
  


"It's okay. Bell's fine, thats his astral drop. It looks like him and sounds like him but it's not him. Let go before they realise that their meal is all smoke and mirrors." Octavia lead Clarke around to the edge of the building roof, facing the sea. Bellamy was there, muttering words under his breath. Clarke sighed in relief at the sight of him. He had made Amara smile and save them both after all. 

"You're okay." She mumbled to herself. 

"He does that so often, I'm surprised that the reapers haven't caught on by now to be honest." Octavia join her brother on the ledge of the roof. "We set to go?"   
  
"Just finished up now," Both sibling leaned over the edge so far that Clarke was sure that they were going to fall off. "Now we just need to-"  
  
"Clarke!" Octavia yelled as a reaper came barreling round the corner, teeth bared and ready to sink into Clarke shoulder, but Octavia got in the way and it bared down onto her shoulder instead, causing the younger girl to cry out in pain.

"Octavia!" Clarke screamed, reaching for her, until she felt strong arms around her middle. Bellamy lifted her up and brought her to the ledge he was standing on a moment ago. 

"Tell them who you are!" He called as a sudden wind picked up around them. Clarke saw a glowing purple and blue circle taking up the entire ground, but cars were still driving over it without falling in. "Tell them you're Princess Clarke of Ark, and that you've returned home! If we don't make it back, it was an honour serving you Princess. I'm glad to have see you grown up into a fine young woman!" He set her down on the ledge, turning Clarke to face him. "I wish I could have gotten to know you better, Princess! Take care of Princess Amara. Goodbye...Clarke."   
  
With that said, Bellamy pushed her and Amara over the edge. Clarke eyes widened but she didn't scream, too scared to do anything other then hold Amara tight and curl her body around her, eyes still focused on the top of the building. She looked at the ground, but not before she saw a reaper fall over the edge, mad and wild eyes on her and Amara. Looking down Clarke saw that she was getting closer to the circle.

It swallowed her whole, engulfing her sight in darkness.


	4. I Just Got Tossed Through A Magic Portal And I'm The Criminal?

She was going to die. That's all Clarke could think as she and Amara fell into darkness. Amara was screaming, had been since Bellamy dropped them off the top of the building. Bastard, letting her and her daughter die like this, waiting and waiting. 

With all the crying Amara was doing, Clarke's shirt was staring to stick to her body. She tried to look down and see her daughters face, but the darkness surrounding them took that simple privilege away. All Clarke could do for her sobbing baby was hold her close and wrap her body around Amara, and pray that when they finally made an impact on the ground, that her own body would keep Amara safe. 

Clarke's eyes had been closed, until she heard a ghastly scream, one that sounded like an animal about to capture it's prey and feast on the flesh.

Wait. Hold on.

Haden't one of those reaper things fallen in with Clarke and Amara? Yes, it had. Clarke remembered it being one of the last things she saw, among with seeing clavier jump in front of another reaper to save her and seeing Bellamy's freckles and flecks of gold on his brown eyes. He looked like he was almost crying. 

Realising that Amara wasn't as safe as she had hoped, Clarke frantically look around to see if she could see anything at all to indicate the reapers whereabouts. But the was nothing, just pitch black darkness, obscuring her vision. Clarke mentally cursed herself for allowing herself to be put in this position. She was supposed to be stronger then this. Stronger for herself. Stronger for Amara. 

A blinding light illuminated its self on the ground. Great. One minuet Clarke can't see a thing because of the dark and now she can't a thing because of a blinding light that caught her off guard. But she, apparently, was the only one. 

The reaper made itself know to her now, and Clarke looked up to see the it not five feet away from her. Her blue eyes widened so much she was sure that they were going to fall out of her head. Clarke released a scream that drowned out Amara's wailing. 

Clarke screamed until she realised that is was getting her no where and looked down to Amara. Upon hearing her mother cry out, they baby had stopped to look up with confused eyes as if to say "But you're Mummy. You don't get scared ever. If you're scared, who's going to protect me?"   
  
Clarke held he breath for a moment and just watched her daughters eyes. She looked back at the reaper and its claws, not hands because Clarke had seen hands that looked like claws but this was definitely a claw, and swiped at her, only to miss but a mere centimetre. But to got closer and swiped again, sinking its nails into Clarke's left shoulder, slicing away the skin. 

Clarke cried out again and snapped her eyes shut, pain wracking her body. She was beginning to seize, so she took an educated guess to say that the claw that found its way into her back must have been poisoned. A searing white light was the last thing Clarke saw, and Amara's cries were the last things she heard before everything went blank. 

But is was only for a moment, but she was suddenly in the arms of a really muscled guy and-

Clarke almost squawked as she punched the guy in the jaw, causing him to drop her in favour of clutching at his injured face. Clarke rolled ungracefully away until she stood up, only to have ten other muscled guys point intimidating weapons at her, forcing her into a circle. Clarke raised her hands in a non-threatening way, trying to show that even though she punched a guy that she was kinda friendly.

She took notice that back in her apartment and on the roof, it was clearly night, with eh dark skies and the low hanging moon, but wherever she was now, it was broad daylight. It almost seems to be midday. she also notice that she was standing in a grassed area, outside a huge palace.  

The men around her were talking in that language that that she didn't understand, hissing and pointing at her behind their weapons and skull like masks. One nodded a head over to where (what she assumed were citizens) some people were standing. One of them moved and she cause a glimpse of something charred, burnt and very dead. It's flesh oozed off the remaining bones, it's head directed at Clarke, hands held in front of it's melted face, obviously trying to protect it from whatever was coming.

"Hey!" Clarke called to the people standing around the body. "What happened? Hey!" 

The people looked at her with wide eyes and scurried off. Clarke slumped her shoulders, but tensed soon after, feeling the presence of another behind her. She turned slowly and saw it was the guy she had punched earlier. He looked intimidating, big broad shoulders, bulging muscles that were mostly hidden under all the clothing he wore, but Clarke had felt the hidden muscle under her when he was holding her. 

"You did that." He said simply, eyes watching her carefully. 

"What?" Clarke shook her head and took a step back. "Thats crazy, I didn't do that. I can't possibly."

"How did you even get here?" He asked with a frown adoring his dark features. 

"I...I feel through the portal...Bellamy and Octavia-" 

"Don't say their names." He seemed to ager at hearing the siblings names. "You no doubt killed them too."

"What do you mean? Last I saw they were fighting off reapers while I-"  
  
"Took advantage of the situation to kill them and come to Ark through a portal of Bellamy's magic." He lowered his head. "They haven't returned. Not Bellamy or Octav...or Octavia. You killed them like you killed the reaper."

"What? No! I didn't kill Octavia or Bellamy and I didn't kill that reaper!" Clarke cried desperately.   
  
"You let a reaper into Ark and burned him to death," The man stepped closer. "He might have been Ice Nation, but he was still human, still a man and you burned him without a second thought. You even used black magic to do it. People like you with the power you have are far to dangerous to be left to live."   
  
He turned and mumbled something to the men surrounding her. They nodded and started to close in on her. Clarke's eyes widened.

"Wait! Wait wait wait!" She held up her hands, but the didn't stop. "Bellamy told me to tell you that I'm Clarke of Ark! P-princess Clarke! My name was Amara but nobody knew so they named me Clarke! Please! I have a baby! I didn't kill anyone! I swear! Please! I'm not some kind of criminal! Please!" 

They kept coming closer with their swords and spears, a few pointing into her sides already drawing blood. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. She opened them at the sound of a baby crying. She looked and saw Amara in the arms of a women with loose clothing and dark paint around her eyes. Clarke cried out then, calling for Amara, reaching for her baby. 

Amara reached out and tried desperately to get to her mother. But the woman held on to her tight, not letting the weeping girl out of her arms. 

Clarke closed her eyes waited for the real pain to kick in. It was only a matter of time with the swords digging into her sides. This was going to hurt with how slow the men were pushing their weapons into her body, penetrating her skin to make her bleed. 

"Jhaoom! Jhaoom fetari!" She knew that voice. The voice that belonged to the douche who wanted to kill her daughter and threw them off the top of a building. It was- 

"Bellamy," Clarke whispered, small smile on her face. The men took their weapons away from Clarke, who dropped to the ground, suddenly too exhausted to stand. Bellamy came up and grabbed hr in his arm on the ground. 

"Princess? Are you alright?" His face was bruised and beaten and bloody and looked like a war zone on the small expanse of his face. And he was asking if she was okay? "I'm sorry that they hurt you. I should have protected you." 

"Where's Amara?" Amara was all Clarke could think of. 

"Octavia's bringing her." He raised his head to see Octavia holding Amara awkwardly, kneeling down to pass her to Clarke, who greedily grabbed for her. 

Amara clung to Clarke, as she did whenever she or her mother was in danger, just wanting to feel protected by the one person she could count on. 

"Oh Mara," Clarke sat up and hugged Amara to her chest. "It's been a crazy could of hours, huh? God, I love you so much baby. I'm glad you're safe Mara." She looked up at Octavia with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Octavia."

They girl in question smiled, one eye unable to open and a swollen lip, her chin bruised and her shoulder munched on, but she smiled nonetheless. "My pleasure, Princess."  
  
"Octavia?"

Octavia turned to look at the man from earlier. "Lincoln!" She walked as fast as she could to get to him. 

"You're alright?" Lincoln stepped forward and grinned at the sight of Octavia before him. She jumped into his arms with a laugh that turned into a groan. "Don't hurt yourself, dumbie." He smiled down at her. 

"I couldn't help it. I missed you too much." She sighed as their forehead touched gingerly. 

"I miss you too. Eight days is a long time." They laughed softly before Bellamy shoved at Lincoln's chest.

"You almost had the princess killed!" Octavia jumped in front of Bellamy to slow him down. "She's our last hope!" 

"I didn't know she was the princess," Lincoln spoke calmly, just like he always did. "Clam down and lower your voice, you're scaring people." 

"Bell, please. Lincoln said he didn't know, and we got here in time." Octavia pleaded with him, her eyes growing steely. 

"Octavia," Clarke called, barely above a whisper. Why was she so tired all of a sudden? What was going on with her? "I don't feel so good." Octavia rushed to her side. Clarke pushed Amara into her arms and turned to the side to vomit up what little she had in her stomach. "I don't understand what's happening. I'm so tired."

"You've used up a lot of magical energy, Princess. You need to rest." Octavia stroked her Princesses head, lulling her into a sense of calm and slumber. 

Clarke awoke sitting bolt upright, grasping the sheets around her. Wait? Wasn't she just outside laying on the grass? Pope have got to stop moving her body without permission. It was getting annoying. 

"Glad to see you awake, Princess," Clarke turned her head and saw Bellamy, standing over a crib and playing with Amara. "Sleep well?" He grinned at her. 

Clarke bent her head to see that she was in a flowing pink nightgown with a tie around the bust that ended with a little bow. It had short sleeves that ended just below her shoulders. She turned bright red and her body started to shake. 

"W-who chan-anged me?" Her voice shook with the anxiety that was started to overtake her body. 

"Octavia did. She didn't want you to ruin the cotton sheets of your royal bed." He grinned again and Clarke noticed that his face was all better, and the limp he'd had before was gone as he paced around the room, showing Amara things. 

"You're all better?" She raised her eye brow at him. 

"My magic does more then just blow stuff up, Your Highness," He walked out to the balcony. "I healed you first, of course. The Princess Amara and-" 

"Amara was hurt?" Clarke tried to stand but her body protested so much that she lay back down and turned her head towards Bellamy cradling her three month old. 

"Just some light bruising on her legs and forehead. She's fine though," He walked back into the giant room and headed for Clarke. He sat at her feet and placed Amara at Clarke's side. "So I healed you, then the young princess here, then Octavia and myself. We're all fine." 

"How long was I out for?" Clarke rubbed Amara's back as she settled on her mother and decided it was time for a nap.  

"Five hours. Don't worry though, Princess Amara was well taken care of. Octavia didn't want to let her out of her sight, but I convinced her to go take a nap about an hour ago." Bellamy smiled at Amara's sleeping form, her thumb in her mouth. 

"Thank you, Bellamy," He looked up at her. 'I didn't say it before, but thank you for protecting Amara and I. I appreciate it." 

He smiled softly. "All in a day's work." He got up and headed for the door, turning back once more before he left. "I'll just be outside the door. Call if you need anything, okay? You should try and get some more sleep though. You'll need it." 

"Why?" Clarke lifted her head from her pillow, watching him curiously. 

"You're going to meet the Queen at dinner. Your mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Amara's name was originally Martha, but I though it sounded too nice a name and Amara has kind of the hard edge that the character needed (even if she is only a baby). Thoughts guys?


	5. What Kind Of Training Are We Talking About?

Clarke had never been so nervous. Well, maybe the first time she assisted in a surgery, or when she gave birth to Amara, but this was pretty terrifying. Yesterday she was just Clarke, single mother trying to get up the nerve just to go to the grocery store, now she was a princess, being dressed in a royal flowing dress to meet her mother, the Queen. 

"Ouch," Clarke jumped at the tightness of the dress under her bust. The woman pulling the sashes around Clarke's body looked up at her in the mirror, straight face. 

"Forgive me, Princess. I didn't mean to harm you." She spoke, unapologetic. 

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just kind of nervous. I'll try to stand still...uh..." Clarke tried to think of the woman's name, but came up short. 

The woman raised a pointed eyebrow. "Anya, Your Highness." 

"Right, Anya," Clarke glanced back in the mirror to look at Amara. She was laying down in her crib on her stomach, watching Clarke with a pouted face. She was awoken when Clarke got a knock on the door from Bellamy, introducing her to Anya, who was to be her hand maid and companion. But all Clarke could think was that she was the woman who was holding Amara earlier, keeping her away from her mother. 

Then Amara had started to cry, so after convincing Bellamy that she could take of her own daughter, Clarke calmed Amara and placed her in her crib so that she could still see her mother, but was fine on her own. She squeezed every now and then, but not enough to worry Clarke too much.

"I take it you're happy to be home at last, Highness?" Anya pulled the aqua straps over Clarke's shoulders and tied them in a knot at the base of her neck to secure the dress.

"Um...I don't really...I mean it's a, uh, it's very different compared to what I'm used to." What Clarke was used to was a small apartment, that with the walls, would make up her entire bedroom. "It's very spacious, is what I mean."

"You were used to lesser conditions?" Anya's brows drew together for a moment, eyes focused on the lacing on the back of the dress. Clarke felt kind of uncomfortable in it, if she was being honest. The laces ended just below her shoulder blades, and started just above her hips, meaning she was without her bra, feeling far too naked.

"Not so much lesser, just...cosier." Clarke grimaced at Anya through the mirror when she pulled a bit too tight around her shoulders. 

Without another word Anya stepped away from Clarke, inspecting her like a slab of meat. She then placed her hands on Clarke's shoulder ash spun her around to face her. "Follow me, Highness."

Clarke started to follow Anya into the bathroom (it was the half the size of her room, making it as big as her apartments living room and kitchen) before then turned to look at the vanity, the length of a ling bed, littered with jewellery. Anya lifted her hand and motioned for Clarke to sit on the plush red and gold stool.

"Please have a seat, Highness." Anya started to get certain pieces of jewellery that she was going place onto Clarke. 

"You know, Anya," Clarke sat as the woman in question flittered around her. "You don't have to call me Highness." 

Anya stood in front of her, twisting fitted jewels into Clarke's undo that was swept from her neck, the first thing she did before she dressed Clarke, much to the young women embarrassment. Eyes still on the blonde locks, Anya spoke with that permanent hard edge in her voice. 

"Would you prefer Princess? Majesty? My lady or-"

"Anya," Clarke raised her hands to stop the darker women for a moment to make her look at her. "You don't have to call me any of those titles. Just Clarke will do fine."

"But, it's not the correct way to address a member of the royal family, Highness." Anya was confused, so used to protocol that this wasn't really computing.

"Let me put it this way then," Clarke thought for a moment. She smiling slightly at Anya when she spoke again. "Yesterday, I didn't know I was a member of any royal family. I was just Clarke. The whole Princess, Highness, Majesty and My Lady is kind of throwing me off my balance, so for now, could you do me a favour and just call me Clarke? Please Anya?"

Anya's eyes were narrowed slightly, inspecting her Princess. "I can do that for you. But only when it is just the two of us. In public I shall call you My Lady, will that please you?"

Clarke smiled and nodded her head. "It's a deal, Anya. Thank you." 

"You're welcome, now stop moving, you're not helping me in the slightest with all this nodding." Anya scolded and roughly pulled Clarke's head to look straight forward. The young Princess smiled. 

Anya grabbed golden, rose and silver bracelets, sliding them deftly onto Clarke's arms. 

"You're not at all what I though you would be...Clarke." Anya pushed rings into Clarke's out stretched fingers. 

"I'm certainly not what I thought I would be either. " Anya cracked a smile at that, but it was soon gone once she saw Clarke watching her. 

Half an hour later, Clarke had her hair done with red jewels weaved into it, rings and bracelets all along her arms and fingers. Her aqua dress was tied up around her neck, emphasising her bust, but flowing down to the floor, her feet in airy sandals. And on top of her head, a crown, well a tiara with blue sapphires that matched her eyes, fitted around the silver metal that held it together. 

Her eyes were down with dark make up, black, making her eyes pop against her skin. Light pink lip gloss that Anya had found in Clarke's disregarded jean pocket made her lips sparkle just so. She didn't look like Clarke at all. She looked like the Princess she should have been raised to be. 

"Wow," She muttered. 

Anya walked over to the crib Amara was in. "Did I please you, Clarke?" 

"I look...well, I look...not like me...but still...wow," Was all she could get out. Until she saw Anya bend down and come back up with Amara in her arms. "Wait, I'll take her. I'm her mother after all."

Clarke walked over and tried to take Amara into there arms. "You'll wrinkle your dress, Clarke," Anya leaned away with Amara gripping at her hair. "And as your companion and hand maid, I'm here to help in any task that is too menial for a Princess, such as carrying a child whilst in the presents of others."

"But Anya, she's just-" 

"It's my duty, Clarke. My job," Anya looked at Amara. "I've been training for this, awaiting your return to be of help to my land, making sure it's future queen isn't distracted but her child. Please allow my to do my job, Clarke." 

Clarke backed off, taking a step back. "I'm sorry, Anya. I...I've just never not been with here before, and trusting people I don't know with her is hard. I'll get used to it. Just give me time." 

Anya nodded. "She won't be far. I'll be behind you with her, so you needn't worry about her, My Lady," Anya had walked to the door and was waiting for Clarke. "Shall we depart, My Lady?" 

Clarke followed and nodded, pressing a kiss to Amara's head before turning to face the door. Clarke went to pull it open, only for guards she didn't know had been there, to open them for her. She stood for a moment and faced Anya, who nodded encouragingly at her. 

"Princess," Clark turned her head to look and see Bellamy standing there, his clothes dark, but less amounts of clothing compared to what he had been wearing when he came to get her and Amara. He was in a dark shirt that clung to his form and his pants hid his long legs behind the material. Heavy boots closed around his feet, and at his right hip a sword and his left hip a purple bottle of power, a small label on it in that language she still didn't understand. He had a small book in his hand that he stuffed into his back pocket. 

His eyes swept up and down her body quickly. "You look well dressed for dinner. Her Majesty will be pleased with your work Anya," The woman gave a nod at her praise. "I was set to escort you to dinner, Princess. Her Majesty Queen Abigail is waiting in the imperial dinning room. If you'll follow me, Princess, Anya." 

Bellamy smiled before he turned away, leading Clarke and Anya to the dinning room when the Queen awaited. Clarke walked awkwardly in her dress, feet slapping the ground in her heist to meet her mother. She had an images of her in her mind. The only image really. Her memory of whens he was first born, but her mother was sweaty, tired and had just lost her king. 

"Princess Clarke!" Clarke stopped to see Octavia running up to her, war paint washed away, face littered with new bruises and small cuts. But when Clarke spotted her, she smiled. 

"What happened to you?" Clarke raised a hand to the girl's face, turing it to the sides gently. 

Octavia smiled and lowered her head. "Training with Indra is tough. She's especially tough on me, but I think actually likes me deep down," Octavia glanced at Bellamy, who rolled his eyes. "I know you just healed me, Bell, but this was unavoidable, sorry." She grinned guiltily. 

"O, honset to God," Bellamy placed his head into his hand, one on his face the other on his hip, foot out. "You just like to made me waste my magic, don't you?"

Before anyone said anything else, Lincoln walked up behind Octavia, not making eye contact with Clarke. Bellamy saw him and almost growled under his breath before he spoke again. "Princess, dinner will be getting cold, and the Queen doesn't take kindly to late comers."

"Right," Clarke turned back to Octavia quickly , walking away. "Can I meet you after dinner, Octavia?" 

"Of course, Princess. I look forward to it," She smiled, tugging Lincoln's hand to the warriors eating hall. 

Clarke smiled when she turned back to Bellamy, she could see his shoulders hunched, lower then how he was holding himself when he came to fetch her. She shrugged it off. It probably wasn't her business anyway. Bellamy's shoulders pinched together again.

They reached the dinning room and stopped outside the doors. Clarke took a breath to calm herself. This was it. She was finally going to meet her mother. After years of searching she was going to meet the woman who gave birth to her. Clarke suddenly couldn't really breath. 

"My Lady, are you alright?" Anya asked from behind her. Clarke nodded slightly, but stopped when Bellamy turned back to look at her. 

"Just a bit, uh, nervous, I guess, " She smiled anxiously. "I've been searching for my mother since I was seventeen, and now that I'm finally going to meet her, I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"The Queen has been looking forward to meeting you, Princess. She'll be delighted to see you, don't worry." Bellamy gave her an easy smile before he pushed open the grand doors to the dining room. 

Clarke's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her mother. She was facing the door, a man just behind her. It looked like they had just had their conversation interrupted. But the Queen didn't seem to mind. 

Clarke walked in slowly, flowing Bellamy, with Anya and Amara following her. Clarke stood just behind Bellamy as he and Anya bowed. Clarke flushed and quickly bowed down too, only to rise the second she did as she saw Bellamy start to rise. She head the Queen stifle a laugh and felt far to embarrassed. She was new at being a Princess and clumsy to the ways of this land. 

"May I present, Princess Clarke Griffin, heir to the throne of Ark, daughter of King Jacob Griffin and Queen Abigail Griffin, mother of Amara Griffin, Princess to the people." Bellamy certainly had a thing for flourished entranced. 

He stretched out an arm and move to the side for the Queen to get a good look at her daughter, all grown up. She smiled brightly at her daughter, moving forward to envelop her in a hug. Clarke patted her back awkwardly, hand catching on the material of her silk red dress. 

Queen Abigail pulled back to place a tender hand on Clarke's check. She smile with tears in her eyes. 

"Your eyes are the same as your fathers. That soft sky blue that I could never resist. Welcome home...uh, Clarke? Was it?" Queen Abigail raised an eyebrow at her daughter's foreign name. 

"Yes, Your Majesty. The people in the land you sent me to didn't know my name, so they called me Clarke," She hesitated. "Do you like it?" 

Her mother smiled. It was the same smile Clarke had. "It's just as beautiful as you, my dear. And please, I've always hated formalities, and I'm your mother. None of this 'Majesty' nonsense." Clarke smiled. "Did I hear Bellamy say that you were a mother?"

"Yes, Maj-Mother," Clarke turned and beckoned Anya over. "This is my daughter, Amara. Mara for short."

Abigail looked at her with astonishment. "She's wonderful, may I?" Clarke nodded as her mother lifted her daughter into her arms and walked to the table with her. Clarke caught Bellamy smiling slightly out of the corner of her eye. "Hello, my little one, hello. I'm your Grandmother and I'm so pleased to meet you, Mara." 

The man that was standing with the queen pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you, Marcus."

"My pleasure, My Queen," Abigail rolled her eyes and whispered across the table to where Clarke had sat down. 

"He normally just calls me Abby, but is far to stiff to do so when we're in the company of other people." Both Griffin woman laughed. 

Clarke glanced over she shoulder to see Anya settled by the door. "I've persuaded Anya to call me Clarke when we're alone, but she said when we're out she's just gong to call me 'My Lady'," They reached chuckled again. 

It was like that for the rest of dinner, laughing and talking about each other, like meeting a stranger in the street and finding out you have so much in common. Abby got serious at one point in the evening, when Amara was back in Anya's arm, getting read to sleep, when the hand maid excused them so that she could put the baby down for Clarke. 

Clarke and Abby said good night to the sleeping babe and looked back at each other. Abby seemed to have tears in her eyes. 

"I wonder if you would have fallen asleep in my arms like that," She whispered. Clarke felt a pang of sorrow in her chest for the woman before her. "I would have liked to see you grow up, my dear. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you." Abby placed a hand over her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. Marcus and Bellamy made a move to comfort the Queen, but Clarke was faster.

"I'm so sorry I sent you away, Clarke," She cried as her daughter pulled her into her arms. "I tried to get to you, but my magic was gone, and there was no way to travel to any of the dimensions, let alone to come and get you and I'm so sorry."

Clarke shushed her and rubbed her back. "I know what you had to do that day. I know the sorrow you felt anyhow scared you were to send me away. But you had to do it, so you don't need to apologise, Mother. Because there's nothing to be sorry about. Please don't cry for me. I'm here now, so let's make the most of what we have, alright?" 

Abby looked up, smiling. "Just like your father," She bushed some of Clarke's hair out of her face, gently. "He always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better." 

Abby dired her tears and stood, suggesting a short tour of the castle before bed. They walked to the kitchens and thanked the chiefs for dinner, and had look at the armoury before heading to their respective rooms. 

"I've talked to Indra, our leading guard, and she's agreed to train you in basic self-defence with and without weapons," Clarke and Abby stopped in front of a portrait of Jacob. "I don't want what happened to your father happen to you, Clarke. I won't allow it."

"Training sounds good, Mother. Maybe I'll be able to protect the kingdom one day." Clarke chuckled. 

"Well, training in the morning, and magic training in the afternoons, with Bellamy." Clarke stopped laughing. 

"Magic? I've heard people using the term frequently here, but I don't have magic, Mother. It would be a waste of everyone's time." They moved down the hall to Abby's room, guards already outside the doors. 

"Everyone in the royal family has magic, Clarke. But if you don't thing so, I'd still like you to go and try. Just to be sure." Abby walked ahead. 

Clarke lost her footing for a second, but regained her balance before Abby saw her again. "Of course, Mother." 

"Well, we'd both better get to bed. Big day for both of us, hm?" Abby pulled Clarke into another hug, but this one wasn't so awkward. "Good night, my little Princess." She whispered. Abby smiled before walking into her chambers. 

"That wasn't so bad, right, Princess?" Bellamy and Marcus had been following Clarke and Abby all night, keeping an eyes out for danger. But Marcus had retired to his room, and that left Bellamy to take Clarke back to her room. 

"She was...very nice." Clarke smiled slightly, nodding at Bellamy to lead the way. The walk was tense and silent, the only sounds were of their shoes hitting the floor, and Bellamy occasionally wishing his fellow guard a good evening, while Clarke just nodded at them with a tight smile. They arrived at her bedroom quickly, her guards still there. They in formed Clarke that Anya was inside with Amara, keeping an eye one the sleeping Princess. She thanked them. 

"Well, good night, Princess Clarke. I hope you sleep well as your taring with Indra will not be easy," He grimaced them smiled. "Just look at what happened to Octavia who was back just a few hours." He laughed at her stricken look. "Don't worry, they'll go easy on you. Good night, Princess. Sleep well." He waited for her go to inside. and as the door were closing Clarke turned back to him.

"Good night, Bellamy," She sighed when she saw Amara asleep, Anya near her in a chair. She stood and ushered Clarke into the bathroom, where she disrobed her and changed the Princess into her nightgown. 

"I shall be back first thing in the morning, Clarke. Sleep soundly," And with that Anya was gone, leaving Clarke to herself. 

Once alone Clarke scooped up her sleeping Amara and lay with her in her big, plush bed. She followed her daughters lead and fell asleep quite quickly, a day of running from thing and meeting new people catching up with her. Her last thought was that she didn't get that final chat with Octavia before she fell into a deep slumber, Amara tucked securely into her side. 


	6. Training Or Bone Breaking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I have no life outside of my laptop, so I live for comments.

Indra circled Clarke like a volture, scrutinising her in every way. Clarke tried not to shrink in on herself, like she desperately wanted to, and stand up straight to show Indra that she wasn't the kind of person that shrank away from a challenge. But then Indra made a noise that Clarke couldn't distinguish if it was one of disapproval or one of approval and Clarke hunched her shoulders and brought her hands to cover her stomach in embarrassment. 

"Stand up straight," Indra commanded, making Clarke do just that. "And take your hands away now. Never show that you are afraid. Never."

Clarke nodded slightly. Indra sighed and Octavia, behind her mentor, winced. "Speak up Prisessa."

"Sorry, Indra," Clarke mumbled and lowered her head. Seconds later the tip of Indra's sword was under Clarke's chin, lifting her head up forcefully. Clarke's eyes are panicked for a second, but Indra saw it and sighed again, dropping her sword. She walked away and Clarke and Octavia exchanged a look before Octavia started off after her.

"Indra, wait," Octavia stopped in front of the older woman and he'd out her hands. "Stop. Indra. Aren't you going to train the Princess?" 

Indra rolled her eyes and glanced back at Clarke, who was standing looking very lost. "I can't train her. She's not trainable, just look at her," Clarke looked at her boots that Anya had forced her into that morning. "She's far too timid, too...unfocused and not at all ready to become the warrior her land needs her to be."

"She just needs time, it's all new to her," Indra tried to set around her persistent protégé, but Octavia followed her movements. "Remember how I was when you first started to train me. She was me five years ago. And look what you moulded  me into." She opened her arms. 

"We don't have five more years, Octavia," Indra eyed her then turn to look at Clarke again. Anya had approached her and she was holding Amara, cooing at her daughter. Indra raised her eyebrow then gave a small smile. She strode back over to her Princesses with Octavia hot on her heels. 

"Prisessa Klark," Clarke looked up from her daughter to Indra. "You want to protect your daughter, yes."

Clarke frowned. "Of course I do. She's me-"

"You don't want anything to happen to her, yes."

"Where are you going with this?" Clarke stepped back a bit and Indra nodded for Anya to take Amara again. Anya made a move to, but Clarke held her to her chest. "What are you going to do to my daughter?" 

Indra rolled her eyes and took Amara herself. She placed the baby in Octavia's arms, the younger girl holding her Princess awkwardly.Indra drew her sword and pointed it at Clarke, keeping her at baby. 

"You want your baby back? Come and get her, Prisessa," Clarke's eyes widened and for a while she tried to get around Indra, but the woman weapon never let her get close. 

Octavia looked between the two women for a moment. "Indra, wait this isn't-" 

"Be quiet, Octavia," Indra hissed, eyes still on Clarke.

"You can't do this," Clarke sighed. "She's a baby! You can't...take her hostage!"

"Age and gender doesn't matter to Ersilla," Indra countered. "She comes and everyone will die. All the mothers and fathers and warriors and children. You think your baby is an exception because she's a princess? Because she's yours? When the Ice Queen comes, Princess Amara will be the first among the babes to die and Ersilla will make you watch. You want your baby to die, Clarke?"

"No!" Clarke called out. 

"Well, then," Indra took a fighting stance, eyes gleaming. "Come and get your child." 

Clarke glowered at Indra for a moment, before looking over her shoulder to see the weapons and shields lining the wall of the training room. Sending Indra a glare and Amara one of apology, before she walked off to get a sword. She looked carefully, trying to decided which would be the best to try and win back her baby. 

In the end after pacing up and down the isle of swords Clarke landed on one with a slim blade, light handle, but tough metal. She grabbed a shield http felt like it was going rip off her arm if she held it too long. This was going to have to be quick and swift. Clarke needed to do this as quickly as possible. 

Clarke looked back at Indra and glared, almost snared at the woman. Indra only smiled at the feral display, ready for the fight that was brewing in the princess.

Clarke lunged, but Indra dodge and pulled Octavia and Amara out of the way with her. Clarke stumbled at the unexpected dodge and placed her sword on the ground to steady herself. She glared at her feet, feeling far too foolish. She huffed a sigh and pulled her sword back up, turning to face Indra again. 

Indra smirked at her determination. She had expected Clarke to take a lunge and fall, giving up as her sword would have been far to heavy. But she had picked a good blade, but her shield was keeping her down, unable to move as free flowing as what Indra was able to do. 

Almost reading her mind, Clarke looked at her giant smiled and tossed it aside. She swung her arm around, loosening her should, feeling much better and lighter. She and Indra circled each other for a while, Clarke making little jabs now and then, Indra avoiding them with ease.

"Back straight, knees bent," Indra instructed as Clarke lunged again. "Stop lunging. Let the blade glide through the air, let it flow like water." Clarke listened and tried to do what the older woman instructed of her. She still got blocked, but the move felt better, more right then what she had been doing. 

Clarke had to take a break a few minuets later, her body not used to this kind of fast paced moment. She sat not he ground, hand behind her back, face towards the sun. With the world upside down, Clarke saw Bellamy standing just over to the edge of the training ring. 

 _"I'll come and get you when it's time to start your training," Bellamy told her that morning before Octavia had taken her to Indra. "It'll be a lot longer then learning to swing a sword, so be ready for a long afternoon, Princess." He smiled slightly, but Clarke felt her_ _stomach drop, making her want to throw up._

Clarke swallowed nervously as Bellamy started for her. She stood quickly, moving to put her sword back on the rack she had grabbed it from. Suddenly, the shield she had thrown away was bing put back into its original place. Clarke looked out of the corner of her eye to see Bellamy, putting her shield back. He caught her eye and smiled again, but Clarke hurried away.

She walked past Indra, scooped Amara from Octavia's arm and headed back to the palace. Maybe if she locked herself in her room, Bellamy would forget about her training today and just let it go. 

Anya was right behind Clarke, silently following her, but Clarke knew that Anya was judging her and she huffed, walking up the stairs to the palace. 

"I'm not running away, Anya," Clarke kept her eyes on the large doors, wishing she could just open them with her mind. They stayed still. "I just need to take a breath and splash some watch on my face, alright?" 

"Of course Highness. I would think nothing less," Anya walked two steps behind Clarke, not saying anything, not even about Bellamy who was coming after them quite quickly. 

They reached the hall leading to Clarke's room before Bellamy caught up with them, stopping in front of Clarke, bending over to catch his breath. "You can really move, can't you Princess?" 

Clarke watched him with wary eyes, before skirting around him quickly, Amara cooing and reaching for Bellamy. Clarke grabbed her daughters pudgy arms and held them close to her. Again, she thought about how much of a traitor her daughter was. 

"Princess, just give me a second to- hey!" Bellamy noticed her absence and started after her again. Anya rolled her eyes and trailed behind her Princess and the man chasing her. 

"We've got work to do, Princess. Magic to learn, spells to memorise, potions to try. So where, exactly, are you and Princess Amara headed?" Bellamy walked beside her, glancing every now and then to see Clarke with flushed cheeks and an annoyed eyebrow raised. 

"You know, Amara's just not feeling well, and as her mother, I though I'd just take today to look after her and just be close to her." Clarke kept her eyes in front of her and prayed that for once in her daughters life, she would just help her mother out and play sick for her. But, of course, Amara smiled and waggled her arms in Clarke's hand. Here large eyes danced with excitement to see Bellamy, who returned her smile. 

"Well," he reached a hand out to nudge the baby's cheek, and Amara decided that she wanted to eat it. He chuckled softly. "She doesn't seem so bad now. Maybe Anya could take her and we could go do some training, hm?"

"She has to go down for her nap, so I can't leave her and it'll take a while to get her settled," Clarke tried to walk faster, but Bellamy had longer legs, meaning her kept up just fine. 

"That's what Anya's here for, Princess," He had caught on to what she was trying to do. He was getting annoyed at her attempts to abandon him and her magic training. "You need to learn how to harness your magic before-"

"I know!" Clarke came to a halt, Bellamy stopping a few paces a head of her. "I know, I have to train before the Ice Queen comes and kills everyone, including Amara and if I want her to survive I have to learn sword fighting and hand to hand combat and how to use magic that I don't have but right now I just want to be alone with my baby and take a moment to breath. Because if you've forgotten I just got here. Like yesterday. Before then I was just Clarke Sydney with a baby and I was happy and now I've got the lives of thousands of people on my back when I could hardly handle my own and Amara's so go away and leave me alone, please!" 

Clarke stormed down the hall and waited for the guards outside her door to open it up. They did so and she started to go inside when she stopped to turn back to Anya, giving her apologetic eyes. "Please, Anya, take the rest of the day off. I just want to be alone."

Anya quirked a fine eyebrow, but bowed. "As Her Highness commands." She walked away and turned down the hall to go to the servants chambers. Anya planned on taking a long bath to relax before dinner was prepared and severed.

Bellamy stood in the hall watching the stone floor while Clarke looked at Amara, then Bellamy, back to the baby in her arms, Bellamy and back again. Bellamy flared his nose as he breathed in and out heavily. 

"I'm not ready to do this, Bellamy." With that said Clarke walking into her room and asked her guards not to disturb her until she was need for dinner. It was only midday and dinner wouldn't be served until eight that night. 

Clarke paced the room with Amara in her arms, sighing and trying to calm herself down, make her heart stop racing at the though of being alone with Bellamy. She couldn't help it though. She could early stand to be around Monty and Jasper back home, she wasn't about to be around a stranger. Last time she trusted a man, he bent her, broke her into a million pieces that she couldn't seem to find and place herself back together. 

Amara had decided that she didn't want to be around Clarke anymore, so she whined and pushed the woman away, trying to get space. Clarke sighed and placed Amara in her crib, watching her baby roll on her back, but refusing to look at her mother. Clarke rolled her eyes and walked over to her balcony, leaning over the edge and looking at the gardens below. 

She saw Bellamy walk over to the training centre, talking to Octavia with hunched shoulders and hands waving madly. Octavia in turn was holding her hands up to try and calm her brother, but it didn't seem to be working. She saw Octavia turn and call for someone. Lincoln came over soon after and handed Bellamy a sword, taking his own from his belt. Bellamy looked at both for a moment before grabbing the sword and taking a stance a piece meters away from the larger man. 

Both lunged at the same time and clashed their swords together. From where Clarke was standing, they seemed to be doing a graceful kind of dance. The kind of dance that could get an eye taken out but it seems like an occupational hazard with Bellamy and his sister and that company they kept, along with their demanding jobs.

They ended with Bellamy knocking Lincoln's sword out of his hand and kicking him to the ground, holding his sword to his neck. Bellamy dropped the sword and helped Lincoln up, who clapped Bellamy on the back as he stumbled over to put his weapon away. After Octavia saw her boyfriend stumbling she took his sword and pointed to Bellamy again. Her brother saw and waved Lincoln over.

Lincoln sat on a bench near by as Bellamy crouched next to him. He took the bottle that was around his hip on his belt and sprinkled some of the powder around the seated mans right leg, from mid calf to his ankle. Capping the bottle, Bellamy turned his attention back to Lincoln.

He lifted a hand letting it hang in the arm near Lincoln's leg before the powder started to glow in a blue circle, where Bellamy had sprinkled it. After a few more seconds of the glowing circle around Lincoln's leg, Bellamy stopped and gave Lincoln a hand up.

He stretched his leg and thanked Bellamy presumably, before leaving with Octavia. 

Clarke had been mesmerised with whitish had just seen. She knew people talk about magic like it the ultimate source of power here (well, that and fighting with various weapons and your hands) but she hadn't really believed it, thought that maybe there was a simple explanation, one that they might not have understood and claimed it to be magic, but now, she really couldn't deny it. 

And if Bellamy could do that, then just maybe, she could too. If she left Bellamy teach her.

As if sensing her thought about him, Bellamy looked up to see her standing on the balcony, watching him. Clarke felt her heart speed up, her nervous state coming back with a bite before she retreated inside to hid way in the darkness of her room.

She must have been outside a while, because when Clarke came inside, Amara was asleep, breathing deeply. Clarke watched Amara for a while, fascinated that she had made this intricate being. The bones in her body, her eyes, the folds of her ears. She loved watching her daughter sleep peacefully, sometimes even drew her to capture the moment her daughter stopped fussing and was calm, still. 

Quietly, Clarke opened her door slightly and was face with the guards backs. She tensed slightly, but straighten her back when she spoke. 

"Could you please bring me some paper and pencils?" Her back might have been straightened, but her voice was timid. 

One turned to look at her, hand raising to his fold over his chest. "As Her Highness wishes," And with thatch was off. A tense few minuets later, (Clarke hadn't wanted to close the door and have the guards knock and wake Amara) he came back, and handed her a large book filled with rough paper and charcoal. 

"Thank you...uh..." She really need to either listen to people better or start asking for names, this was getting embarrassing. 

"Nathan, You Highness," He gave a small smile Clarke knew he wasn't supposed to give. But she smiled to and was closing the door quietly. 

Clarke grabbed one of the many chair strewn around her room and sits silently, perching herself in from to of Amara. 

She must have been sketching for hours, sometimes Amara in full, other times just features of her like here nose, hands feet and especially her ears. Clarke hears a knock at her door thats almost so silent that she thought for a moment that she must have imagined it. 

Clarke placed her book on the chair she had been occupying moments before moving to answer the door. She opened it carefully, worried but realised that it must have been Nathan telling her it was time for dinner. 

She was wrong. 

Bellamy had, again, been sent to fetch her for dinner, and he still didn't look happy. He had a tick in his jaw, and his brows were furrowed. He looked like he was ready to blow up her room, like he did to her apartment the other day. His hands were behind his back, no doubt in balled into fists. 

"Princess," He ground out. "Dinner is ready, if you'd been so kind as to allow me to escort you to, we'll leave now." 

Clarke looked at her feet, not wanting to meet his heavy eyes. She knew he was mad, but she couldn't really bring herself to care. She also knew that he or someone else would have told Abby, and she knew her mother definitely would be in trouble once she ate with her mother. It would be just like at home, she she was little and she'd gotten her report card. Diana would be mad that she hadn't been the over achiever her adopted mother wanted her to be. 

"Well, I'm not hungry, so I'll just stay with Amara." Clarke went to close the door, but Bellamy large hand stopped her and Clarke was forced to look at him.

"Princess Clarke, will you please stop with-" 

His angered voice was cut off by Amara's screams. No doubt she had awoken and was now in need of her mother so she could eat. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief that she knew Bellamy saw because he had huffed out an angered, laboured breath.

"Amara needs me, I have to go." Clarke forced the door shut closing on Bellamy call of "Clarke!" 

Clarke got Amara and paced the room with the screeching infant. She rocked her slowly and got her daughter calm after a few minuets of crying, before sitting on the bed and getting ready to feed her. 

Still, Amara glared at Clarke as she suckled, not happy that she had to wait that long for her mother to give her the food she needed the second she called for it. But she ate and ate and when she was done, Clarke burped her, changed her and put her back down for the night. 

With her daughter sleeping soundly, Clarke knew that is was only a matter of the until she was hungry, and in need of food herself. Although she was getting hungry, Clarke knew that if she left there room now, she'd get questioned by the guards right outside her door. Clarke took a breath and tried to take her mind off the rumbling of her stomach and tried to think of what she'd seen Bellamy do this afternoon to Lincoln's leg. 

While she changed into her nightgown, Clarke thought, she was just an intern at the hospital, but Clarke had never seen anything like that. Not even in the craziest show that were on T.V. 

Clarke walked over to her bed and sat down. She breathed a deep sigh, and lay onto her back, closing her eyes. She breathed deeply, relaxing. 

Within a few minuets the young princess was sound asleep, completely free from the worries of that day. She was so relaxed in her deep slumber and unaware of the man standing outside on her balcony, watching her and Amara sleep.


	7. If I Tell You Something, Can You Not Be A Jerk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND VIOLENCE IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE OR DON"T LIKE THIS CONTENT, DO NOT READ. I WILL PUT A CHAPTER SUMMERY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT REVIEWS WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS HAS BEEN YOUR WARNING.

"Amara, calm down, baby, I'm right here," Clarke tried to sooth her crying baby, but nothing she did helped. Amara had suddenly awoken in the night, crying with such loud noise Clarke was sure that she was going to wake everyone in the castle.

"Please, baby, go to sleep," The blonde sat on her bed and rocked her still sobbing baby in her arms. "You're okay, I promise."

"Don't go making promised you can't keep, Princess," Clarke snapped her head to her balcony, seeing a man wrapped in darkness, eyes that seemed to glow with something dangerous that had Clarke's head spinning, and a scar near his temple. "It's not nice to lie to children."

Clarke backed away from he man, slowly towards the door, but he was quick, bringing his sword to her neck and keeping her still. "H-how did you ge-get into my r-room?" Clarke pulled Amara closer to her chest, trying to keep her out of this guys reach. His eyes looked from Clarke's face, to her neck, and then to Amara.

"You really should close the window more, Princess," His smile was slight, barely there, but enough of his face crinkled to make Clarke take in a breath in to scream for help. "Ah, ah,ah Princess. We wouldn't want to do that, now would we? We don't want the little one to get hurt, hm?"

Clarke began to shake, her horror and fear beginning to take hold o her body. Amara was in danger. She was in danger. This freak with his weird scar and sword at her throat was going kill her and kill her baby, and no body was going to be there to help them. Amara was going to die scared and alone. This was going to-

Her door smacked open and hit her wall. She was pulled behind the man who held a sword to her throat. He was now pointing his weapon at the guards who had stormed into her room. She was still in a panic when he spoke.

"Step away from the Princesses and you might just live!" Bellamy eyes we glistening with anger. He had a sword drawn and power on his fingers. He made eye contact with Clarke, and she was ready to drop to her knees and dissolve into a puddle of tears and fear. "Let. Them. Go."

His voice was gruff and course, feet getting ready to pounce, ready for a fight. 

"I wasn't doing any harm here," The man in front of the blonde smirked, eyes dancing along Bellamy's tense body. "Just meeting the newest royals." 

"Ice Nation scum like you aren't welcome here," Octavia almost leaped out at him, until a man with a bent nose caught her. "Leave now, or suffer the rather of Queen Abigail."

He laughed, head almost tipping back as he mocked them. "That powerless old hag? She couldn't touch me if she wanted. My mother would burn this hole to the ground and finish what she started twenty-two years ago."

Clarke's eyes widened. His mother? Then was she-

"Ersilla has no power over us," Bellamy growled. "If you want to keep your head, I suggest you leave our realm now, Roan." 

Roan looked back onto Clarke and Amara. His brown lifted as he sheathed his sword, and took out his dagger. Everyone flinched. "Relax, Princess. I just want a token to remember you by," He brought his dagger to Clarke's hair, his eyes on hers, hers on his. He cut off a lock and brought it to his nose, inhaling. 

He walked away from her, backwards to keep his lustful gaze on her. Once he was out on the balcony, he raised his left hand, the one that wasn't carrying her hair, and brought it down sharply.

Something seemed to tare, and in the place of his fingers, the air opened and shone a dark blue, illuminating his face. He turned back to Bellamy and the other guards. "Tell Her Majesty Mother and I say hello," Bellamy's gaze grew murderous, as Roan's went back to Clarke. His eyes roamed her body in her thin night gown, stopping on her breasts. She shivered at his icy stare. "Until next time, my Princess." He brought her hair to his nose once more before stepping through the portal he created and walked through, gone in the night.

Clarke sank to her feet and sobbed. Octavia came to her side quickly, handing Amara off to Anya, who scooped the crying baby into er arms and tried to sooth her. Clarke buried her face into Octavia's shoulder and sobbed so hard she was sure the castle was shaking with her shuddering body. Octavia hummed into her princess's ear, and tried to help her, but it wasn't any use.  

Clarke hadn't been able to protect herself or her baby, and they were defenceless against anyone who came near them. Clarke sobbed harder at the thought of Amara being injured because her mother couldn't do anything other then shake in the face of danger. 

"Everyone out," Bellamy nodded to the guards to leave, that they would be fine. When Anya and Octavia got up to leave, he shook his head, eyes on Clarke who was still crying on the floor. They understood, and stayed with their princess. 

Bellamy motioned for Octavia to help Clarke to sit on her bed. Clarke was a bit of trouble, but she got there. Octavia sat down with her, the younger girls arms encircling the older shaking body. 

Bellamy crouched in front of Clarke and she cried a little harder. He dropped his head, but didn't move. He lifted his gaze to her puffed up eyes. She looked like a mess. 

"Princess, you need to tell me if he, uh, well, if Roan, if he tried, in any-in any way to, um..." Bellamy broke off and looked at Octavia pleadingly. She obliged. 

"Princess Clarke, we need to know if Roan tried to force himself on you," Clarke dropped her head and shuffled backwards a bit. "If he did, it's an act of war, and we need to know for your own safety and for the kingdoms. I know this is hard, but you need to tell us if he tried anything at all." 

Clarke looked at her hands and played with her nightgown. She shook her head. "He threatened Mara, told me to close my window at night to prevent people getting me in. I thought he was going to-" She broke off, new tears flowing freely down her cheeks. 

"It's okay, Princess, no one is ever going to do that to you. Not on my watch." Octavia brought Clarke to her side and held her close. 

"I thought it was going to happen again," She whispered. Octavia stiffen and looked at Bellamy. He rose to his feet and turned to Anya.

They locked eyes. "Maybe you should check with the medical spirits, get Princess Amara check for anything," Anya nodded, understand that what was going to be said next, she didn't need to hear. She left and the heavy doors closed behind her. Bellamy walked to the wall and turned on the light crystals, the room and wha twas in it able to be seen clearly now. 

"Princess," Bellamy pulled a chair towards the bed and sat facing his distraught princess and his little sister. "What exactly do you mean, again?" 

Clarke sucked in a breath. She glanced at Bellamy before dropping her eyes. She checked Octavia as well. "It was about a year ago. I...I was walking home from the hospital, like I usually did. My phone buzzed from a text so I checked it. I didn't look up for a few minuets, my friend was having a problem and she needed my help."

Clarke looked at Bellamy. "I didn't see him coming. He grabbed me and...he pulling me into an alley, pushed me down to the ground." Her eyes began to well up. Bellamy stood and walked away, still listening, but unable to look at her anymore, anger bubbling up. "He pinned me down and...all I could hear was his skin slapping mine, over and over and over again. He ran after, left me there with bruises, my scrubs torn off. The police caught him four months later. He's in prison, but his mother wants rights to Amara. He want's rights to Mara."

"Clarke..." Octavia's hands had dropped away, clutching the bed sheets. 

"His name is Graham. He'd been going around doing this for a year. I was the only on he got pregnant," Clarke smiled bitterly. "He thinks it means that we're meant to be. That some higher power wants us together, because I had Mara. He can't understand that he broke me. I couldn't even be around my male friends without having a panic attack. It's been just over a year and I'm still going on with this. I'm pathetic. I can't be about any man."

"No, no you're not," Bellamy spun around with a fire in his eyes, fists curled. "He had no right to even touch a member of the royal family like that. He should have been executed for his crimes. And I should-" He dropped his head, dropped to his knee in front of Clarke. "I should have been there to protect you, Princess. Can you forgive me?" 

Clarke's eyes widened some. She looked at at Octavia, who was watching her with saddened eyes. 

"Um...Bellamy, it's fine you can't protect me all the time," He opened his mouth to retort, but Clarke held up her hand, stopping him. "You told me that you couldn't travel before Amara was born, so it's not like you could have helped anyway. Don't beat yourself up." Clarke hiccuped and stood on shaky legs. Octavia stood with her, and help her stand and lean against her. 

"But you can help me now," Clarke looked at Octavia. "I want you and Indra to train me until I can swing a sword like its second nature. And Bellamy, I want you to teach me magic. Any kind at all. I don't know if I've got any, but I want to know, so that I can protect Mara next time, and protect the kingdom, I suppose. Will you guys do it? Will you help me?" 

Octavia's eyes shone. "Of course! I'd be honoured Princess!"

Clarke cleared her throat. "If we're going to be spending a lot of time together, Octavia. I'd prefer it if you called me Clarke. Both of you."

"Sure, Clarke. What ever you want." Octavia was ready to bounce around the room like a ball. 

"Bellamy?" Clarke was still hesitant about being alone with him, but she thought about protecting her baby, and it made it worth it. 

"We start at dawn, Clarke. You'd better get some sleep," He headed for the balcony. "I'm going to stand watch tonight, until we can secure the area properly. You'll be safe now."

Clarke nodded and Octavia moved to leave, but Clarke grabbed her hand. Octavia raised an eyebrow in question. "Is something wrong, Clarke?" 

"Could you...could you stay with me tonight, in my room with me? I'd just feel safer with you here, too." Octavia smiled and pulled Clarke to the bed, climbing in one side after kicking off her boots and laying her weapon on the ground. 

She and Clarke faced each other, smiling slightly. 

Octavia got serious though. "I swear to you Princess Clarke, Bellamy and I will never allow anyone to touch you again. We will lay down our lives before we let that happen." 

Clarke looked away. "Hopefully, with my training, neither of you will have to." 

Clarke sat up when Any about Amara back to her. She reached for Amara and Amara reached for her. Clarke bid Anya a goodnight, settled her baby between her and Octavia, and drifted off to sleep. 

Bellamy check on them every few hours to make sure his princesses and sister were alright. He gripped his sword so tight he knew he was going to have blisters later, but he'd heal himself. He kept his eyes peeled and his senses alert.

Clarke wasn't going to be hurt again. Not as long as he breathed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, for the past two days, I've had a fever, sore throat, running nose and have been wanting to throw up everything that goes into my mouth, but here's a new chapter. Sorry it was short, I'll try to make the next one longer and more interesting. I've got to say though, I was kind of disappointed that no one left a comment on the last chapter, so my fingers are crossed for comments on this one. Hope you guys enjoy.


	8. You Know You're Not A Good Teacher, Right?

Clarke shuffled her feet nervously as Bellamy moved around his private study room that was supplied by her mother. He obviously didn't get much company in here, because the place was a mess. 

He had books strewn about, potion bottles laying everywhere, some dripping, some just empty. He even had his clothes all over the place. Clarke got a little embarrassed when she saw a bra hanging on his chair from the post. 

"One moment," He had said that about six times now as he rushed to get this book and that potion, only to decide that no, he wanted that book and this potion. "Almost there." He smiled bashfully, different sizes of books and bottled potions in his arms. One almost fell, but Bellamy chanted something and the bottle floated inches from the ground.

He sighed and chanted again, and all the things in his arms floated out into the air around him, and when he moved, they followed him. "Should have just done this from the start. Would have made this so much easier, not to mention quicker." 

Clarke poked a bottle and it crashed to the ground, shattering it's contents, spilling like paint on the stone floor. Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her and she tried to look at something else and pretend that she didn't just break it. She looked back to see him wave his hand over the broken glass and liquid and saw it get placed back together and float again, like nothing happened. 

Bellamy threw one last book into his pile and turned to Clarke, hands on his hips. "Let's go, Clarke," His voice was confident as he strode towards the door. "We've got work to do." She followed him out into the castles garden, where he set his materials down slowly, carefully. He turned to her, hands on his hips, again. 

"Before we start we need to do two things. The first is to stretch," She laughed a little at him. "What? You don't want to pull a muscle when you recited an incantation or when you have to move your body to help your magic," 

Clarke rolled her eyes, but started to stretch with him. When she had to bend over or push her boobs out, Bellamy turned his back and gave her some privacy, knowing that she wouldn't want him to see. She was grateful, but didn't voice it. 

"Okay," Bellamy jumped on the spot for a bit, shaking his arms out and his head. "Now, your magic will be a hell of a lot stronger then mine, so-"

"Why?" Clarke folded her arms loosely. Her brows furrowed. 

"Well," He scratched his neck, nervous. "When you were born, uh, and your mother released an MP-"

"MP?"

"Magic Pulse," He looked at the ground, shuffled his feet."When she released it, it was all the magic she had left. When a king or queen with magic have a child, they loose it and it attaches itself to the child. But because you had been put through a portal and out of our dimension, the Queens magic latched onto the youngest host it could. Which was me. I've got a small portion of magic, but it's not nearly as strong as your's."

"So, my mother gave me her magic?" Clarke looked at her hands, turning them over and examining them.

"Well," Bellamy moved to pick up a book of incantations. "It's not really heard of that both King and Queen have magic. But King Jacob had it and so did your mother. So you're extra dosed up."

She looked back to Bellamy with a question on her lips. "Wait, you said that when someone with magic has a child, it latches onto them. I've had Amara, how do you know that I've even got magic, not her?" 

He nodded at her question. "Well, I believe that because you had both parents with magical abilities, you can retain your magic and only pass bit by bit to Princess Amara."

"Oh," Her mouth made an 'O' shape. " I guess that makes sense. ~~Considering that a week ago the thought of magic was only for people with dope."~~ She didn't voice her last opinion, though.

"Alright, we're all stretched out, and ready for this, yeah?" His brown eyes were on the book going through the pages, looking for the perfect starting spell.

"Um,y-yeah, sure," She checked her hands again. "If I've got magic, why couldn't I use it before, back when I was in L.A?"

"You couldn't because you didn't know how to harness it." He stopped on a page and hie eyes lit up a little when he turned to her. "This is the perfect beginner spell. Now, don't get disheartened if it doesn't work the first time. It took me a couple months to get this, but it's simple so it's good."

"If it's so simple, why did it take the mighty Bellamy so long, huh?" Arms crossed, hip cocked.

He smirked and muttered his floating spell. The book moved in front of her, and he took beside her. There was enough space for her too not feel suffocated, but she was still nervous with him. "It took me forever cause it was my first spell. And if you remember I don't have that much magic. But you, _Highness_ , are just oozing with magic power, so I don't think it'll take too long, maybe a few days, or a couple weeks?"

"Alright, what am I trying here?" She looked at the page. She couldn't read any of his  ~~scribbled~~ handwriting. "Did...did you write this?" 

He looked closer at the book, like he was inspecting something, but she saw his reddening checks. "Yeah, well, the Queen, she gave me lots of lessons and when I couldn't keep up, I wrote it down. She taught me a lot so I've got lots of books to refer to. It's not just magic, but potions, rituals, curses, lots of stuff no one person can retain." 

She smiled slightly, slowly, softly. "Good," He turned his head and smiled too, gentle, generous, good natured. 

"Here," He pointed at the page and read it to her. It was in another language. But she was going to try and levitate a bottle of potion. He bent his knees and showed her how to hold her arms. She copied him.

* * *

 

"It's just not fair," Bellamy groaned on his back, arm throw over his eyes. "I know you're a princess and whatever, but still, it's so not fair."

"Don't be too sad," Clarke smirked from her position above him, arms held out in front of her. "Remember, like you said, I'm a royal overflowing with magic power." 

She had levitated everything he had brought out on her fourth try. Everything. Even her instructor. Bellamy had flapped his arms and squawked about her putting him down. Clarke had dropped her hands, and Bellamy dropped, as did everything else. He taught her quickly about the spell the he used when she broke his bottle of potion in his study room. 

She had, again mastered that, on only her second try. Now she was just playing with each spell and gloating to a defeated Bellamy. He groaned from the ground, and rolled onto his stomach to bury his face into the greened grass. Clarke giggled a little, amazed that she could such amazing things in only a short amount of time. 

"Still, I took me months of work to even lift a feather, and now you're lifting everything I brought out, and _me_ ," He sat up, and looked at her, she looked at him, worried that she'd upset him. "But hey, the sooner you get this the better, yeah?" 

He smiled.

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief and turned her attention back onto the floating objects. "So what now?" 

Bellamy got to his feet and grabbed the book that was still flowing her. "Now," He placed a hand on his hand, the other under his chin, eyes narrowing at he page like it had offended him somehow. "Now you get to learn how to sit down and be still." He smirked at her. 

"What?" Clarke lowered her arms slowly and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought we were learning magic, not sitting still."

Bellamy sat down and crossed his legs. He patted the grass next to him with a cheesy grin on his face. Clarke rolled her eyes, but sat with him, plopping onto he ground without the grace that her princess title tried to emit. Bellamy smiled and closed his eyes, hands folded in his lap. 

"Wanna tell me what we're going to do now?" Clarke leaned back, back slouching, head tilted towards the could rolling above. 

He breathed in through his nose and exhaled by his mouth, lips parting slightly. "I want you to focus on an Astral Projection. It's basically...how do I put this? Oh, like pushing out your soul out of your body and creating a projection to fight from a safe distance."

"That sound hard," She flopped onto her back with a grunt. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, Your Highness, you have to," He willed himself not to protest too much. He smirked on the inside though, kind of happy that she though it was going to be to hard for her. He turned to see the young princess staring at the could rolling by, the wind pushing and pulling at her hair slightly. "Look, I won't make you do anymore magic today, but you have to watch. Deal?"

Clarke's eyes flickered to him and she smiled. "Deal." 

Bellamy turned back and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, slowly. Clarke sat up and watched his brows come together slightly in concentration. His hands curled into fists and his knuckles turned white. 

His body started to softly glow a dull green, making Clarke jump back in a bit of shock. Her eyes widened as Bellamy slumped over while the green glowing part of him stood up and walked around. It did a bit of stretching to show itself off the Clarke. It waved at her and she waved back, slightly. It was two times bigger then Bellamy, as tall as the tree they had passed before settling into he sun for practice. 

It then stomped it's foot on the ground and some of the earth lifted and followed it until the green personification of her magic teacher/personal guard raised it's arms and threw the earth into the lake fifty meters away from them. It then walked over to Bellamy, shrinking as it got closer, before sitting onto of him, becoming the older man once again.

Bellamy flopped onto his back and breathed heavily, eyes opening slowly. He seemed to be fine, until he clutched at his chest with a fisted hand, trying to get something. 

Clarke crawled over and helped him. He wanted his water, which was over near the other bottles and books. Clarke commanded the bottle over to them, holding it open for him to guzzle down needy. He started to choke though, making Clarke roll him onto his side to spit most of the water out again. Bellamy settled back onto the ground, but not before Clarke pulled his head towards her outstretched legs. 

She rested him on her thighs, giving him sips of water, not trusting him not to drown him his heist again. 

"What happen?" Clarke held her hand out for a cloth Bellamy had brought with them to fly into her hand, dabbing his sweaty forehead.

"When...when you create an Astral Projection, or AP, your body...it stops breathing, but your AP can't breath. So, the downside it that...you can only stay out for so long." Clarke's eyes wavered slightly. "The longest i've been outside my body is five and a half minuets. Octavia nearly killed me once I was breathing again."

"And you want me to do that?" Clarke was gasping for breath too. Bellamy watched her for a moment before responding. 

"Yeah, if you can master it, you can fight from a safe distance, and not be in too much trouble." He gasped for breath, but it was getting easier, not as hard, lungs not on fire as much any more. "Your mother and father were fine when they used it. I'm pretty sure, as is Her Majesty has told me numerous times before, that it's because I only have a fraction of the power they did."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clarke dabbed his head again, concern in her eyes. He saw it.

"I'm fine, Clarke." They smiled. Until Clarke realised just how close she was to this _man_. She stopped and looked away slightly, getting nervous and uncomfortable, especially when she remembered that his head was on her thighs. 

He moved away, standing and stretching out his shoulders, back to her. She was grateful, but again didn't voice it. He sighed slightly at something.

Bellamy turned back to her and smiled, offering a hand for her to grab and get pulled up. Clarke's hand slid into his gloved one slowly, unsure. He pulled gently at first, before pulling her up fast. They stumbled into each other, Bellamy's hands landing on Clarke's hips to steady her, while the princess's landed on his chiselled chest. She could feel the musical under neath his thin shirt as he breathed, skin expanding deeply when he breathed. 

"How's training going?" Both pulled away and saw Abby with Octavia at the edge of the palace steps that lead into the garden. Abby didn't look impressed, while Octavia simply raised her eyebrow at her brother. Clarke felt embarrassed and she knew she was red, because she could feel heat in her cheeks. 

"Your Majesty," Bellamy put his closed fist over his heart and bowed his head to her, clearing his throat. "Training is going quiet well. Clarke is-"

"Clarke?" Abby looked to her daughter. 

The blond nodded. "Yeah, well...it's like you and Commander Kane, I just feel a bit better without the titles. I'm not, well I'm not used to them, at all really." 

"I see," Abby smiled and looked back to Bellamy. "Bellamy? What did you want to say?" 

Nodding, Bellamy instructed Clarke to show her mother and his sister just how well her training was going. Suffice to say, Abby was thriller and almost jumped up and down on the spot with excitement. Octavia smirked and gave the pair a thumbs up. 

"That's wonder, my dear," Abby gestured for Clarke to come join her. Octavia walked over to Bellamy and ruffled his hair. The waved the Blake's goodbye and continued walking into the castle, going to collect Amara from Anya who was watching the princess while she napped. Both would be getting hungry soon.

"I'm so pleased, Clarke," The royal women were walking with their arms linked, close together, with Kane and Bellamy trailing them. He must have told Octavia he would catch up with her. Clarke felt relieved, but like she was on the look out, checking everywhere, slightly uneasy. "You're doing such a wonderful job. Your father would be proud." 

Clarke nodded and they were silent for a few moments. "What was he like? My father?" 

Abby chuckled. "He was always happy, able to make people laugh in times of need and anguish. He was the kind of prince I prayed I would be engaged to. Jake, thats what I called him, but his name was Jacob. Jake was always thinking about our people. Alway trying to help. He used his magic to help build the dam in the east and the boarder line around our kingdom," Abby stopped, tears in her eyes as she looked at Clarke's faced. "He loved you so much, Clarke. He used to kiss you when you were growing within me. You were all he ever wanted in life."

Clarke didn't know how to respond, so she just opened her mouth and let it spill out. "To get me to remember, Octavia entered my mind and showed me my first memories. I saw him die," Her words caught in her throat, stopping her. It was like an unbearable lump that was trying to stop her from speaking, breathing. "I remember it."

"Oh, my sweet girl," Abby brought Clarke into her arms. She hadn't realised that she was crying until she pulled away and Abby wiped her softly. "I'm so sorry you have to know that. If I could take it away I would and-"

"I'm glad I know," Clarke cut in, taking her mothers hands. "I saw his face and he looked at me in wonder, he looked at me the same way I look at Amara. I'm happy I can remember what he looked like what how he looked at me. I wouldn't give that up for anything."

Abby smiled. "Good," They turned their heads to hear Amara crying. "Let's go get this granddaughter of mine, shall we?" 

* * *

 

"Bellamy! Can you come in please!" Clarke called out to the hall. Her door opened and she heard laughter, until it closed. She suddenly felt like she was relieved to be in her room with Amara. She shrugged it off. 

"What's wrong?" Bellamy stood near the door, arms folded behind his back. 

"I just, um..." What did she need him for again? She had suddenly wanted Bellamy in the room with her. He shuffled his feet. "I just wanted to say that your a bad teacher." 

Bellamy scoffed. "Excuse me?" 

"Well, you were really, um, really upset when I succeed and I don't think that's good behaviour. Not for a teacher to express to his student. All you did was complain."

"Okay, any tips, _Princess_?" He was pissing her off. No way did she want him in her. 

"Yeah," She turned towards him, Amara in her arms growing more and more frustrated by the second. "Don't be so snappy. You don't have to lord it over me that your the Queens favourite and that your magic is better then mine and that Octavia likes you better and that you get to finally have a family when mine is all gone. You could be grateful, _Highness_ _._ " Clarke slapped a hand over her mouth. Wait, what?

She looked at Bellamy who was looking at his boots. "I...I'm so sorry. I don't...even know what I was talking about. Where did that come from?" She placed Amara into her crib on her back.

"I think I might have a clue," Bellamy scrubbed a hand over his face, raised his hand at her bed for her to sit. He sat in the chair across the room, close to Amara. "Your mother warned me about this." 

"About what?" 

"Because I have some of your parents magic, she thinks that we're...linked."

Clarke's eye brows shot up. "Linked? With you?" 

Bellamy looked at her. "Sorry for the disappointment. Linked like...emotionally, maybe physically-"

"No way am I linked with anyone physically. Especially not a man," Clarke stood up and paced the room a bit. 

"Not physically the way you're thinking, God," Bellamy stood to, but didn't move. "I mean like, you're in pain, I'm in pain and vice versa. Think about it. Today when my AP went back to my body, I couldn't breath, and I don't think you could too. Maybe not to the extent the I couldn't but still. And now, my emotions were raging in you as well."

Clarke hugged herself a bit. "C-can we stop it?"

"I don't know," Hand on his hips. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said - well, thought, but it's been a long day and-"

"Whatever," She turned away from him. "Good to know that you think I'm a spoiled brat. I think those were your exact thoughts." 

"Clarke-"

"Just go away Bellamy, I'm tired and Abby and I have things to do tomorrow." She laid on the bed, back to him.

Bellamy didn't make noise for a while, just stood there, watching her. "Goodnight, Princess. I hope you sleep well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is. Really sorry it's so late but school's been crazy. Hope you enjoy and comment, cause I have no life outside my laptop. Really, I'm a sad human being...


	9. Are We Leaving Yet Or Nah?

"Clarke," Abby watched her daughter pace the room with her hands curled into fists. Amara sat on her grandmothers lap, trying to eat the older woman fingers. "Please calm down. You could release magic energy that could get someone hurt. Think of what it could do to Amara,"

"It's just...I'm so mad and I don't understand why," Clarke walked to a wall and stared intently at it. "It's like he's been on my mind since the moment I met him, maybe even beforehand, and now that I know why all I can do is be angry."

She walked away and and looked at Amara. She too seemed to be in a down mood, despite wanting to eat her grandmothers fingers. She always knew when to be angry and who to be made at, that person sadly happen to be Clarke. But she was dealing with it.

Amara at this moments seemed to be mad at Clarke, for what her mother couldn't care less about at this moment. 

All Clarke wanted was to be in her room and sleep this away. And by her room, she meant her room on (or in?) Earth. She just need some wifi and to check if her favourite fan fiction had been updated (she left a comment on the last chapter that she couldn't wait to see what Mhaja, an Indian princess, would do to free herself from Tamrji, her insane stalker/lover that you hated to love and loved to hate).

She stopped at a vase near where her mother and Amara sat and glared, causing it to shatter and and fly in various directions. 

"Clarke!" Abby yelled, scolding her daughter. She had managed to shield Amara from the sharp pottery that had flown their way, but had managed to get a cut along her cheek. "You need to be careful, Amara or yourself could have gotten hurt."

Clarke squatted in front of Abby and checked her cheek. She winced at the deep cut, blood flowing. "Mum, I'm so sorry, didn't mean to- I just, mhmm..." She had no words. Clarke lifted her hand to Abby's cheek and just wished she could take it back. She felt her hand heat up and started to take it away so as not to injure her mother more, but Abby pulled her heated hand onto her sliced face. 

She winced, but smiled at Clarke, letting her know it was ok, that she was ok. Clarke breathed in and juts focused on her mothers eyes. They were so brown, full of the love she never got to give to her growing up. But she had that chance now, with Amara and Clarke, finally, after twenty-two years.

"Just slow your heart, it'll stop the heat," Abby smiled and gently pulled Clarke's hand away from her cheek. Clarke did as instructed and was surprised that she was able to stop the fire that had been set under her skin, in her blood. She looked at Abby and noticed the cut gone, along with the blood. 

"It's one of the many ways we can use magic to help others, wonderful, isn't it?" Abby laughed as Clarke did. 

Amara scowled harder and pulled her mothers hair for attention. Both women looked at the upset princess with smiles on their lips and humour in their eyes. 

"Are we not giving the princess any attention? Hmm, Mara?" Abby cooed, lifted Amara into the air as she stood. She looked over at Clarke who had a funny look on her face. "What's wrong, dear?" 

Clarke laughed and hugged her mother and daughter, not letting either go very far. "It's just still weird to know that we're princesses, you know?"

Abby shook her head with a smile. "Once you know who you are, it'll become normal. Sometimes it was hard to get passed all the bowing and 'proper' manners to use in front of people, but once I met your father, it didn't matter, because ehe ignored every rule we were taught as royal children. He spoke his mind and didn't let anyone stop him from helping others, not even his 'royal duties.'" 

"He sounds amazing," Clarke brushed some of Amara's hair out of her face. She still scowled. 

"I see so much of him in you, Clarke. He loved you so much." Abby kissed her temple, then Amara's.

Clarke walked over to the bed, Abby following. "How did he stay so sane. It's only been a few days and I'm already going insane in this castle," Abby chuckled. Clarke stiffened. "Not that it's not nice! I love it! It's just-"

"You're used to...calmer conditions?" 

Clarke wrinkled her nose. "That obvious?" 

Abby laughed and fell back onto the bed, Amara on her stomach. Clarke followed the wise Queen's lead. They stayed there for a while, the only sound echoing in the room was Amara's coos and goos and  _snorts_ because Princess Clarke's royal Princess baby Amara  _snorted_ at random times. 

Abby sighed and looked at Clarke. "You should go home," Clarke's eyes widened and her mouth gaped.

"Are you throwing us out? Cause I'm really sorry about the vase, I'll fix it I promise I wi-"

"No, no, no, Clarke," Abby grabbed her daughters shaking hand in one of her own, the other holding her granddaughter to her torso securely. "I'm just saying, you should go home, relax, get a few things, say a few goodbyes, and come back  fully prepared to take on the roll of being a princess. It's not good for the people to have a leader whose mind isn't thinking about their best options. Which is fine, stop stressing. From what Bellamy and Octavia told me, you have to leave pretty hastily." Abby smiled, tears in her eyes.

Clarke swallowed and whispered. "How do you know I'm going to come back? So many things could go wrong and...I don't really want to leave again."

Abby pulled her blonde princess's head onto her shoulder. "I know you'll come back, because you will always find you're way back home. Back to me."

They stayed silent again. Amara had drifted off to sleep so not even she broke the quiet. 

"What if I can't get back?" 

Abby sighed and kissed her head. "You'll find a way. I know you will." 

Clarke smiled and tried to believe it too. 

"You should go now," Abby sat up, trying not to jostle Amara. Clarke raised her eyebrows. "The sooner you leave the sooner you can come back, right?" 

"I guess, but-"

"And we can't let too many people know. If someone in the castle told a family member in the village and the villagers were talking about it, the Reapers would fin out for sure." Abby was pulling Clarke to her feet. Clarke, however, dug her heels in and stopped her mother. Abby turned and looked at her daughter as if she was mad. "Clarke, honey, it's now or never. Do you want to do this?"

"Well, I mean it's rea-"

" _Do you want to do this_?"

Clarke looked at Abby seriously. Amara had awoken and was watching her mother. Looking back to her mother she nodded. "Yes, I do. I'm in."

"Good, now pretend to be sick, we'll tell people you're unwell, unable to leave your room." Clarke hunched over slightly and let her shoulders go loose. Abby smiled. "Good girl. Lets go."

Abby sucked in a breath. She pushed the door opened dramatically. Anya, who had been waiting outside walked over to take Amara from her Queen, then noticed Clarke.

"My Lady, are you feeling unwell?" The concern in her voice made Clarke feel slightly guilty. 

She went to speak, but Abby cut in before her. "She suddenly came down with something. She just started feeling nauseous, she's got a head ache and a sore throat. Be a dear Anya and fetch the Blake's, Lincoln and Sinclair. He needs to check her over." She turned her head to Kane. "Marcus, help me carry the Princess to her chambers."

"Of course, You Majesty." Kane came over and slide one of Clarke's arms around his shoulders, hoisting her up slighting, making her stand straighter. 

They got to her room and Clarke sat on her bed, wishing for Amara. Abby was speaking in hushed whispered to Kane. She obviously told him about her plan for Clarke and that she wasn't really sick, that it was just an act, because his shoulders seemed to relax and he let out a breath. 

Not long after, Anya appeared with Octavia, Lincoln, Sinclair and a very worried Bellamy. Clarke felt his relief when he saw she was well, but felt his embarrassment at the fact that she now could feel his emotions. 

Anya gave Amara to Clarke and stood off to the side while Octavia sat down next to Clarke. She rubbed soothing circles into her lower back. 

After Abby told them the plan Bellamy was the first to speak. 

"No way, it's too dangerous," He looked at Clarke. "You could be killed. You almost have been killed at least five times before."

Clarke glared, eyes narrowing. "Good thing it's not up to you, huh?"

"I'm just trying to protect the next heir to the throne. Your safety is my top priority,  _Princess_ ," He had taken to saying Princess like it was poison on his tongue.

Kane cleared his throat. "That why you'll be going with her. To protect her."

"What?" Clarke stood, Octavia following, eyes weary. "No way am I going to take him to my world."

"Not just him," Abby spoke up. "Octavia and Lincoln will go as well. They'r jobs are going to be to protect you at all times."

"Amara?" Clarke clutched her daughter a little closer. "What about her?"

"She'll stay here, under the protection of Anya and the guards." Abby smiled and Anya bowed. "They'll stay here, to keep up the illusion that you need you need to be in your room, but the guards will be doubled. She'll be safe while you're gone. Trust me."

Clarke looked at everyone, eyes landing on Bellamy. "Are you sure you want to come with me? All of you?" 

Bellamy exchanged a look with Octavia and Lincoln before all three of them fell to the ground, kneeling. It still threw her off.

"Anything for the Royal Family. Anything for the Kingdom." The three spoke a the same time. Bellamy lifted his head and Clarke felt lighter. 

Clarke smiled. "Lets go then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you guys how sorry I am that it's taken me this long to update. But between being sick as hell (seriously, I wanted to go into my dark room and die peacefully with my wifi) block exams (for those who don't know, it's a whole week of exams at designated times, it basically = hell, no joke, I cried so much) and going to my great grandmother's funeral today, my life has been a bit of a mess (#teenagestuggles). On the bright side, I have 2 and a half weeks of holidays which means hopefully lots of writing and many more chapters. Again, I am so sorry but to Suku thank you for your comment on my last chapter, it really made my day. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again SO SORRY!!!


End file.
